


Glimpses

by ciiseli



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Crush, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hiding Feelings, M/M, Meeting old friends, PTSD?, Past, not confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiseli/pseuds/ciiseli
Summary: This year’s Galar League has ended, the chairman had suddenly informed Kabu and Raihan that they were to go on a vacation to Hoenn. ”Just to relax and meet old friends, you’ve been working quite hard this year.” Had been their exact words. Raihan wasn’t completely sure why they were the only two offered this, but he had not questioned it either. It would be nice to see Leon after a long time.Continuation for Sparks
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Glimpses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617307
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94





	1. Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This fic continues pretty much from where Sparks left. 
> 
> For Kabu's past I'm mixing in stuff from games and anime and adding my own head canons as well. It is going to be 15 -20 chapters long, so imma mark it 1/?? for now. Hope you'll have fun reading!

**Chapter 1: Connection**

**Got a new Rotom. - Kabu**

Receiving that simple message made Raihan happiest he had been since the training camp. Start of the season was always boring time for him, since it took a while before any of the Gym Challengers made their way to Hammerlocke. 

**Finally! Didn’t know you had my number tho.**

Raihan was surprised to see that Kabu was immediately typing an answer.

**Got it from Chairman, meant to be in contact earlier, but been busy. K**

**No worries man. Any good challengers this year?**

**Few promising ones. None gotten through me yet, but that’s going to happen soon. K**

**Keep up good job. :D You know, you don’t need to sing you texts right?**

**I know. Come over tomorrow, bring Appletun. Gotta get back to the arena soon.**

**What time?**

**After six I’ll be free.**

**See you then. Keep up the heat, old man!**

Raihan chuckled with amusement, when he saw that Kabu responded with fire emotes. He read through the short conversation again. It had made the dragon trainer realise how much he missed the older man’s company. They had met briefly at the opening ceremony, but it had been all business and press, so they really didn’t have time to hang out. The thought of being able to spent some time with him again made Raihan feel giddy.

Then he instantly remembered every embarrassing thing that had happened during that camp. After a while of internal screaming, Raihan shook his head determined to not think those things ever again if possible. _It’s okay, I’m sure he doesn’t even remember half of those things. Or I hope so.. (”those are just for me”) NO! He probably doesn’t care at all! Maybe, probably.._

Raihan shook his head again deciding, that it was best to stop thinking, and the best way to do that was training. So he immersed himself in training battles for the rest of the day.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Kabu arrive at Hoenn

_Chapter 2: Arrival_

”How does it feel to be back?” Raihan asked from Kabu, when they exited the plane at Hoenn airport. Kabu walked beside him carrying a sports bag slung over his left shoulder. 

After this year’s Galar League had ended, the chairman had suddenly informed them that they were to go on a vacation to Hoenn. ”Just to relax and meet old friends, you’ve been working quite hard this year.” Had been their exact words. Raihan wasn’t completely sure why they were the only two offered this, but he had not questioned it either.

”Odd. It’s been so long, since I left.” Kabu answered, but he looked relaxed and Raihan could tell the older man was quite happy. He had learned to read Kabu’s sometimes subtle expressions quite well over passed months.

They had met time to time during the season, whenever they had a chance. At the start of the season Kabu was always busy, and when the season neared its end, Raihan’s workload increased.

”How long has it been?” Raihan was curious to know. Kabu seldom spoke of his time before Galar.

”Hmm. Twenty years or so.” 

”Oooii! Raihan, Kabu, here!” Both gym leaders attention’s was drawn to a group of people calling for them. Raihan recognised Leon and Hop immediately, but a salt-and-pepper haired, stoic man standing with them looked unfamiliar. 

”Heyyy, Leon, Hop! Looking good!” Raihan greeted when they joined the group. 

”Good to see ya, it’s been ages!” Leon gave him a quick hug and pat on the back. 

”A year, huh? Sure feels like it’s been longer.” Raihan agreed and gave Hop a friendly fist bump.

”Kabu, welcome back!” The unfamiliar man greeted Kabu warmly giving him a firm handshake.

”Thanks, Norman. How’s Caroline?” Kabu seemed equally pleased to see his old friend again.

”As good as ever.” 

”Good to hear, and the children?”

”Doing great on their careers. May is taking over Sinnoh’s contest scene and Max’s research is going well according to him.” Norman told clearly proud of his children’s achievements.

”And you must be Raihan.” Norman turned to shake Raihan’s hand. ”I’ve heard a lot about you.”

”Good things, I hope.” Raihan laughed returning the handshake. 

”Only good things.” Norman assured.

”Raihan, this is Norman. One of my oldest friends.” Kabu introduced the man to him.

”Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to pick us up.”

”Not a problem at all. I came just to be sure that the brothers don’t get lost again.” Norman poked fun at Leon’s abysmal sense of direction.

”Hey, Mr Norman, don’t lump me together with Lee!” Hop disagreed acting more upset than he actually was. Everybody laughed.

”Let’s get going then! I can’t wait to show you around.” Leon beamed at Raihan and started heading off in a direction.

”Leon, the exit is this way!” Norman called out to him before the purple haired man wandered off too far. Leon turned around eyes wide.

”Could’ve sworn we came from there!” He walked back and scratched his head in confusion.

”Don’t worry bro. These airports are like a maze, even normal people get lost!” Hop comforted.

”Follow me!” He called out and sprinted off in a direction Norman pointed out earlier.

”Oi, Hop! No running inside!” Leon shouted after him, but Hop was already too far to hear him. Or he just chose to ignore his big brother’s advice.

”Hehe. That boy sure loves running.” Norman noted and started leading the group to the exit.


	3. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes make the man

**Chapter 3: Edge**

Norman had offered Kabu and Raihan lodgings at his and Caroline’s home. Now when the children had left the nest, they had turned their former rooms for guest use. Caroline was elated from their visit and demanded that they stay. Leon and Hop lived nearby with and old couple, who had kindly rented them rooms for some time. So that’s how they ended up staying near Petalburg City.

Raihan had woken up in the morning when the sun shone in his eyes from the window. Something he rarely experienced in Galar. 

Quickly he had realised that Hoenn’s climate was too warm for him to be wearing his trusty hoodie, so he dressed in shorts and just a tank top. He also decided not wear his headband, because of heat.

He sneaked quietly to downstairs trying not to wake up, still presumably sleeping, Kabu from the next room. 

”Good morning! Did you get a good night’s sleep?” Caroline greeted him in the kitchen. She was making breakfast and a delicious aroma made Raihan’s stomach grumble.

”Mornin’. Yes, I slept well. It smells amazing in here.” 

”Sit down. I’m almost ready.” She flipped a pancake and waved him towards the table, where Norman sat, reading the paper.

”Morning, Raihan.” Norman regarded him over his news. Raihan responded to the greeting and sat down to already set table.

”You’re early riser as well?” 

”Oh, no. Not usually. It’s just that the sun woke me up.” Raihan explained trying not to fiddle with his phone. He felt kind of awkward sitting with nothing to do.

”Ah, I see.” Norman smiled. ”Galar doesn’t get much sun this time of year?”

”Only few days in the summer if we’re lucky.” Raihan responded making small talk. _This is a bit stiff. We’re taking about weather, in a place where it’s sunny!_ Raihan was not sure at all what he should talk about with his host. 

”So, you’re a gym leader right?” He asked.

”Yes, Petalburg City. Past 30 years or so? Jeez has it been that long?” Norman folded the paper away.

”That’s a long career. What’s your type?”

”Normal.”

”Why normal? I’m curious.”

”Hehe, most people think it’s kind of boring, but with normal type you must have a good strategy or you won’t be able to win.” Norman begun. Raihan got an expression, that the man could have spoken more, but Caroline brought the pancakes on the table.

”Dig in!” She prompted happily, sitting on the table as well. They had begun eating, when stairs creaked signalling Kabu’s arrival.

”Good morning everybody.” 

”Morning! You came just in time for pancakes.” Caroline told him cheerfully.

”They smell delicious.”

”Come sit and dig in!”

Kabu sat down opposite Raihan, who slowly returned back to reality after a brief moment of disassociation. 

Raihan had never seen Kabu wear something else but his trademark red colour. Come to think of it, he was had rarely ever seen Kabu in some other clothes than his gym uniform. He honestly should stop staring before somebody would comment on it. Kabu wore black and grey shorts with navy blue long sleeved technical shirt. It was unsettling, how much edge just a colour change gave to him.

Their eyes met and Kabu raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

”Nothing.” Raihan said and focused on his breakfast.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan is not used to hot weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not healthcare professional, so my description of heat exhaustion and dealing with it are not to be taken as medical advice.

**Chapter 4: Heat**

”Raihaaan! Here!” Leon waved at him when he arrived at the beach. Yesterday they had agreed on training together on the beach, because it apparently was great endurance training for both pokémon and trainers.

”So what’s the plan champ?” Raihan asked looking along the shoreline where waves lazily hit the sand. 

”We could start by running along the water line for warm ups.” Leon said and took a pokéball out of its holster. With a flash of light a Blaziken popped out on the sand.

”Ku-kriaa!” It stretched out its limbs and turned to look at Raihan.

”This is my Blaziken.” Leon introduced proudly. 

”Looks fierce.” Raihan noted and nodded to the creature politely. 

”Ku-kriee!” It bowed him slightly and turned to Leon, waiting for orders.

”Got it from Prof Birch next town over. Nice fella, just seems to be getting old. Grey beard an all. And back then it was just a Torchic.” 

”You’ve trained hard then.” Raihan released Appletun out of its ball. Green creature looked small compared to Blaziken. Appletun craned its neck to see the pokémon beside it.

”Wroo-o?” Appletun sounded unsure and scuttled to Raihan’s feet, rising on its hind legs it leaned against him. Raihan smiled picking it up.

”An Appletun? Not exactly your style.” Leon was astonished. Raihan lifted his pokémon on eye level with Blaziken, who looked at the other pokémon tilting its head confusedly. 

”Haha, maybe not, but it was a gift.” Raihan told his baffled rival. Ex-rival? Who even knew at this point. ”And it is a part dragon after all.”

”So you see that big rock over there?” Leon pointed to the other end of the beach. Raihan squinted his eyes and saw many rocks, but one seemed bigger than the others. He nodded.

”Race there and loser does 50 push ups?” Leon seemed confident. Guess he had a reason to be, if he had been training here a lot. 

”Sure thing. I’m gonna carry Appletun, just to give you some handicap.” Raihan taunted.

”Ooo. You know how to rile me up.” Leon laughed.

After and hour of sprinting back and fort on the beach they decided to take a break. Of course Blaziken was faster than the humans, but the splashing water hindered the fire type pokémon, making it tired as well. They sat resting again the big rock. 

”That was fun.” Leon said, fanning himself with his cap. 

”Mmh.” Raihan agreed and closed his eyes. He felt little dizzy. Was he really that out of shape?

”You okay?” Leon asked and Raihan felt a cool stream of air on his face. He opened his eyes for a moment. 

”Yeah, just more out of shape than I expected. Guess it’s the beach taking a toll on me.” He closed his eyes again. Leon chuckled and put the cap back on.

”Out of shape? How come you won so many times then?”

”Longer legs.” Raihan mumbled leaning his head against the stone. Something climbed on his lap and licked his face. Raihan peeked through his eyelids and was faced with a round snout.

”Wroo!” Appletun sounded demanding. It liked his face again.

”Alright, alright. You want in a ball? Too hot for you out? I feel you buddy.” Raihan fished the pokéball out of his pocket and Appletun disappeared inside. 

”You ready for the next thing?” Leon asked standing up expectantly.

”Honestly? I was born ready.” Raihan said opening his eyes and pushing himself on his feet, despite the dizziness. 

”Great!” 

****

”I give up.” Raihan panted squatting down on the sand. His leg cramped immediately and he fell on his side cursing. Dizzines hadn’t gone away either. They had been playing tag with Leon’s pokémon, the rule being that they could only jump with one leg to move.

”You okay?” Leon appeared worriedly at his side. ”What happened?”

”Cramp.” Raihan managed through gritted teeth. He breathed pulling against the cramp and slowly it went away. Raihan stayed on his side not moving, eyes closed.

”Can you get up?” Leon asked.

”I can try, if you help me.” Very very carefully Raihan got up, leaning heavily on his friend for support.

”You okay mate?” Leon sounded more concerned than before. Raihan closed his eyes and tried to will the dizziness away. A wave of nausea hit him.

”No, I don’t think I am. Help me somewhere to sit.” 

Leaning to Leon Raihan limped slowly back against the rock. 

”Do you have any water left?” He asked Leon, who shook his head. 

”We probably should have taken more with us.” Leon said, looking lost. 

”Should I go get help?” 

”You’ll get lost. Here, call Kabu.” Raihan gave his phone to Leon, who did as told. Raihan closed his eyes and listened the call while trying really hard not to fall over.

”Kabu. It’s Leon. Listen we’re at the beach and Raihan.. ”

”He got a cramp in his leg and can’t stand. He doesn’t look well.”

”Yes, cold. Didn’t check.”

”No we ran out.”

”He is in shade. Okay, okay. I’ll stay. Thanks.”

Moment later same cool airflow from Leon’s cap brushed against Raihan’s face. He opened his eyes and saw Leon fanning him with his cap.

”He said you have heat exhaustion. He’s coming.” Leon told. Raihan nodded tiredly.

”Thanks.”

”Here’s your phone.” Raihan took the device and showed it back to his pocket. After that he just sat and waited. Leon kept fanning him in silence. Ocean waves lapped lazily against the beach and despite of his inconvenient state, Raihan nodded off.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu to the rescue

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

Kabu spotted Leon by the big rock on the beach. Leon waved at him hastily and Kabu jogged over. Raihan sat on the shade back against the rock, his face was paler than usual and he seemed to be asleep. Kabu slung a back bag off of his back and knelt beside him. 

”Glad you came so soon, he fell asleep? I don’t know what to do.” Leon begun. Kabu showed him a bottle of water.

”Of course you two dolts forgot to drink.” Then Kabu took a towel and emptied a bottle of water over it, then he wrapped the wet towel on Raihan’s shoulders and head. 

”Drink it.” He commanded Leon who, looked like a lost puppy. Leon drank the water while Kabu pulled in view two cooling bags, which he placed on Raihan’s chest and stomach. 

”Sorry.” Leon said quietly when Kabu had sat down with a huff and handed him another bottle of water. 

”It’s not your fault.” Kabu said sighing. ”This happens some times.”

”But you seem upset.” Leon observed. He wasn’t used to seeing Kabu in this mind set.

”I’m giving him an earful as soon as he wakes.” Kabu announced, crossing his arms. Then he let out a long sigh and his posture became more relaxed. 

”Thank heavens, it seems like he’s gonna be okay. If it had been a heatstroke..” Kabu looked Raihan with such care in his eyes, that Leon was taken aback for a moment. 

”Krhm.” Leon cleared his throat. Kabu moved his attention to the other man.

”Thanks for calling me Leon.” Older man said, realising that he hadn’t thanked Leon for alerting him to the situation.

”Actually, Rai said to call you.” Leon confessed looking carefully Kabu’s expression. His eyes darted back to sleeping Raihan for a moment. 

”He did?” Kabu asked. To Leon he sounded surprised. Leon nodded. However Kabu’s expression became more closed off and Leon couldn’t interpret what was going on his head.

”Kabu, I actually have been meaning to thank you.” Leon said, grabbing older man’s attention again.

”For what?”

”For suggesting that I come here. Starting a new and all..”

”Oh, no need to thank me. It just.. You reminded me of myself back then.” Kabu looked out at the sea.

”I’d like to hear that story some day.” Leon said, looking out at the sea as well. 

”Maybe some day.” Kabu said quietly.

****

_He’s been sleeping since we left the beach._ Kabu sat by Raihan’s bed in other one of Norman’s guest rooms. With Leon’s help he had carried Raihan back to the house and indoors. Heat exhaustion wasn’t life threatening, but Kabu was still worried. He placed a hand on Raihan’s forehead. Raihan’s eyes fluttered open and Kabu pulled his hand back.

”Finally you’re awake.” He reached to grab a water bottle from the bedside table and offered it to the man in the bed.

”Drink.” Raihan sat up taking the bottle and drank without lowering it before it was empty. Kabu watched how a stray droplet of water slid down his chin. Raihan wiped it away with back of his hand, then he sat examining now empty bottle in his hands.

”Thanks. Guess the heat got me..” Raihan trailed off uneasiness in his voice.

Kabu sighed. He had meant to give him a scolding about going out without enough water and hat, but now when younger man was finally awake, he was too relieved to muster up a lecture. 

”At least wear a hat or something next time.” 

”Leon.. Did he-?” 

”Left home already. You were taking your sweet time napping.” Raihan chuckled tiredly.

”Sorry.”

”You should be, making us worry.”

”It’s no really my fault that the weather is so hot in here.” Kabu smiled.

”Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

”Hmh. What time is it?” Raihan kicked his legs over the bed side and tossed his blanket away.

”Bit past eight, I think.” 

”I might take a shower then.” Raihan stood up and went to get a towel from the closet.

”You do that I’ll go downstairs to tell Norman and Caroline, that you woke up.” Kabu got up as well and went to the door, where he turned around hand on the door knob.

”Raih-.” 

Raihan was in the process of taking his shirt off. He pulled orange fabric over his head and tossed the top carelessly on the bed. 

”Yea?”

”Did you get sun burnt as well?” Raihan looked his arms comparing them to his torso. 

”I don’t think so?”

”Remember to use sun screen in the future.” Kabu said before quickly exiting the room.


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu has a past and he's gotta face it some day.

**Chapter 6: Past**

Norman sat in an armchair watching tv when Kabu came downstairs. 

”How is he?” Norman asked lowering the volume to hear the answer. Kabu sat on another arm chair looking somewhat absent-minded. 

”Kabu?” 

”Hmh? Sorry, what did you say?” 

”How’s Raihan?”

”He woke up, so seems like he is alright.” 

”That’s a relief. Heat is no joking matter.” Kabu nodded in agreement. The phone rang and Norman went to answer the call. After a while his friend came back and sat back on his previous place.

”It was Birch. He asked if you could visit the lab while you are staying here.”

”He’s still working?” Kabu sounded surprised. 

”You know him, always a workaholic.” Norman smiled thinking their old friend.

”I’ll visit him tomorrow then.” 

”Why don’t take Raihan with you? Show him around.” Norman suggested sinking comfortably in his chair. 

”Definitely can’t count on Leon with the guide job.” Kabu mused. Both shook their head in amusement.

”You should take the boys on a trip some day. Check out your old stomping grounds in Lavaridge.” Kabu looked uncomfortable. His expression was uneasy and his brow furrowed. He sat on the edge his seat leaning elbows on his thighs, staring at the floor.

”I don’t know.. That place.. ”

”Just a day trip, to take a look around.” Norman coaxed.

”Mmh.” Kabu was still reluctant. He crossed his hands and Norman noticed that they were shaking. 

”It won’t come back, you know.” Kabu stared at the floor his expression unchanged.

”Sometimes I still have nightmares about it.” He spoke quietly, voice trembling. Norman clamped his hand on Kabu’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Kabu looked up and smiled sadly.

”How about Lilycove then?” 

”Hmh. You do know I don’t like to go there. Too many people.” Kabu’s gaze was back on the floor. Norman pulled his hand back sighing.

”It’s been 20 years, nobody is going to recognise you.” Kabu sat silently for a moment, thinking.

”You might be right..” Somehow the thought bothered him just a little.

”Fine, why would somebody even care about some old coot like me.” Kabu perked up, he had come to a decision. Norman smiled. There was the old Kabu he knew. 

”Well, it’s getting late.” Kabu said getting up and heading back upstairs.

”Good night!” He wished walking out the room. Norman looked at the clock on the wall, which told him that, in fact, it wasn’t that late, barely 9 pm. 

”Good night.” He replied wondering Kabu’s behaviour. Was he sick? His face had been rather red when he first came into the living room. Maybe he was just tired and wanted to take an early night. Kabu had been really worried about that Raihan-boy earlier on the day, maybe it took a toll on him. Norman put aside his speculations, concentrating to his favourite quiz show for the rest of the night.


	7. Dragon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birch speaks more than Kabu would like

**Chapter 7: Dragon boy**

”So what’s prof Birch like?” Raihan asked as they were walking towards Littleroot town. 

”He is very enthusiastic about pokemon and his work. Drives like mad man, or at least used to.” 

”How long you’ve known him?”

”We’ve been friends for years. Me, Norman and him have known each other since our youth.”

”It’s a reunion then.”

”You could say so.” Kabu smiled briefly. 

The morning was beautiful and Raihan enjoyed walking through the countryside with Kabu. He had given Raihan a cap before they left and insisted he wear it to avoid sunstroke. The cap had his colors, it was navy blue with orange visor. Raihan didn’t know when and Kabu had procured it, but he decided not to ask, because older man had seemed somewhat distant after the beach incident. _Maybe I’m just overthinking things._

Littleroot town was nestled in the middle of a lush forest, and it consisted of a handful of houses and Professor Birch’s Laboratory, which was located at the edge fo the town. Some locals greeted them when they walked through the town to the lab. 

”Folks here seem nice.” Raihan said.

”They gave us directions even we weren’t asking.” He added in mild amusement.

”Hmh. This is a small town. It’s not hard to guess where outsiders are headed too.”

They arrived at the lab and went in. Inside there were piles of boxes and paper on every available surface, but at first glance it looked empty. Kabu didn’t seemed fazed by this and he continued further in.

”Birch? You here?” Kabu called out.

”In the back!” someone yelled from the inside. Raihan followed after Kabu deeper in the laboratory. Behind a huge, space sharing, filing cabinet was a table covered in different plant and soil samples, grouched over the table was a burly man with white hair and beard. He had reading glasses pushed on his forehead and he was wearing a white lab coat. 

”I see you are still as organised as ever.” Kabu spoke to the man, who turned around hearing a familiar voice. A warm smile brightened his face and he got up spreading his arms for a hug. 

”Kabu! It’s been ages. You look spry”. Birch greeted the the two men hugged. They both laughed. Raihan stood aside not wanting to disturb their reunion. 

”And you look like Santa. How’s you knee?”

”Maybe I should consider career change then. You know, it’s hanging in there. Thanks to that blasted knee Jonathan does most of the field work for me nowadays and I’m stuck here examining samples. And who’s this handsome lad with you?”

”Ah, this is Raihan. The dragon boy from Hammerlocke’s gym.” Kabu introduced and Birch offered a handshake. _The dragon boy?_ Raihan thought perplexed. He shook the professor’s hand.

”AAAh! The dragon boy! Very very nice to meet you Raihan. I’ve been hearing so much about you.” Birch shook his hand enthusiastically.

”You have? That’s surprising.” 

”Oh not at all. Kabu here won’t literally shut up about you and that Leon boy has mentioned you a few times. I’ve been looking forward meeting you.” Birch tattled along, grabbing a walking cane and starting to make his way across the room towards a kitchen corner. 

Raihan gave curious look to Kabu, who made sure to look everywhere but Raihan and cleared his throat.

”So.. Anything interesting going on with the research?” Kabu asked, changing the subject.

”Oh, plenty! We are currently digging deeper to environmental effects in pokémon evolution and I’m thinking about branching out to Galar. The differences between galarian evolution forms compared to others is fascinating. You both drink coffee?”


	8. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu faces part of his past and Raihan gets to know more about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of pokémon death

**Chapter 8: Survivor**

After a nice coffee brake, during which Kabu made sure to keep the discussion in professor’s research, the professor gave Raihan and Kabu tour in the laboratory. He explained what kind of research they were doing and surprisingly, Raihan found it quite interesting. Then he introduced Raihan to Hoenn starter pokémon, which he told were currently waiting new trainers.

”That reminds me, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give back to you.” He said to Kabu. Professor Birch went to a cabinet and pulled out something from one of the boxes. He returned, presenting Kabu a pokéball. Half of it was blackened like it had been burnt, and on the top half had flame icon etched to it. Kabu made no move to take it.

Raihan noticed how Kabu’s shoulders tensed, his hands closed into fists and his demeanour changed. His face was like carved in stone, his expression closed off all the emotion. There were hardness and, just a brief moment, pain in Kabu’s eyes that Raihan hadn’t seen before. It scared him.

Birch saw Kabu’s reaction too, but he still kept offering the ball. 

”We’ve been taking good care of him."

”I can’t.” Kabu’s voice was harsh and strangled. He turned away from Birch. The professor calmly walked over to him, offering the ball again. This time he was more determined, but still gentle.

”You can and you should. You’re his trainer.” 

”No.” Kabu turned his head away, still refusing to accept the pokéball. 

”Kabu..” Birch begun offering the item again, grabbing his wrist intent on placing it on other’s hand.

”I won’t take it!” Kabu yelled snatching his hand free and stepping back. Frantic movement caused Birch to drop the ball on the floor and bright light filled the room when a pokémon emerged. 

The head feathers typical to its species were blackened and burnt in places and other one of the spike’s over its eyes was broken. Other than that Raihan could tell that it was old, red in it feathers had lost its richness and turning partly white. The pokémon stood in the room calmly observing its surroundings, until it noticed Kabu.

Kabu and the Blaziken stood unmoving, eyes locked. Raihan tried to read the room as best as he could, but Kabu’s face was a closed off wall. Was this Kabu's pokémon? Why didn’t he want it back? Why had he left it? What had happened to it? Million questions went through Raihan’s mind simultaneously. 

”Lu…” Kabu said so quietly, that at first Raihan thought he was hearing things. Then the Blaziken took a stance and kicked Kabu square to the chest. 

”Kabu!” Raihan cried out when he realised that the pokémon was attacking him. 

”Stay out of this!” Kabu commanded. He had somehow managed to block the kick with his arms. The pokémon pulled its leg back and got ready for another one. For next few moments Kabu combatted bare-handedly with the pokémon, blocking and dodging its kicks. Raihan couldn’t really believe what he was seeing. He had never seen someone sparring with pokémon like this before. He was dumb struck and worried. _What if he gets hurt?_ Reflexively Raihan clutched a pokéball in his hand, ready to sent out his Flygon if need be.

The sparring match between Kabu and the Blaziken ended as suddenly it had begun. They stood in close proximity facing each other, when the pokémon dropped its stance. Kabu did the same and they both bowed at each other. Immediately after straightening up, the Blaziken let out a cooing noise from its throat, and grabbing Kabu’s shoulders bent down to rest its forehead against Kabu’s. The fire trainer mirrored the movement, lifting his head up to press their foreheads together.

”I’m so sorry for everything.” He whispered quietly petting pokémon’s feathers and face with shaky hands. The pokémon kept cooing and leaning towards its trainer, clearly happy to see him again.

Birch tapped Raihan on the shoulder and gestured towards the door with his head. Raihan nodded following the professor outside. At the door he sneaked a glance over his shoulder to see Kabu fully hugging his pokémon. Outside Birch had sat down on a bench in front of the lab. He invited Raihan to join him.

”What happened just now?” Raihan had to ask, because last five minutes had been really intense, but he didn’t know why.

”Hhmmh. Where should I even start?.” Professor Birch scratched his beard while thinking.

”Have you heard of the legendary pokémon Groudon?” Raihan shook his head. Only legendaries he was aware of were Galar’s.

”It’s said that the world was created by two pokémon. Groudon who created the land and Kyogre who created the sea. They were in constant conflict until third pokémon, Rayquaza who controlled the sky, dissolved their conflict and all three of them went to slumber.”

”This sounds like a history lesson all of a sudden.” Raihan commented. What did this have to do with anything? Birch smiled patiently.

”Well, what I about to tell you, happened almost 20 years ago. When we Kabu and I were a lot younger.”

”Wow, I was like one year old or something at that time.” Raihan realised suddenly how young he was in comparison. Birch smiled shortly.

”How much Kabu has told you about his times before moving to Galar?”

”Not much. I gathered he doesn’t like to talk about himself.” Birch nodded in thought.

”Then this is just between us okay?” Raihan nodded. Birch’s conspiratorial tone made him curious. Birch leaned closer and motioned Raihan to do the same. He made sure there was nobody around and then spoke with lowered tone.

”Back then we all believed that the legends were just legends, however there was a group, or a cult rather, that believed that Groudon could be awakened. They called themselves Team Magma and their sole aim was to wake up Groudon and create more land, which they thought of being superior compared to sea. Bunch of lunatics really.”

”But Groudon is just a legend right?” At that remark, look in Birch’s eyes went distant.

”That’s what I thought too. But it turned out that it is real.” He shook his head sadly. Raihan’s eyes widened with surprise. Birch went on.

”They succeeded at awakening it and they even had a mystical orb that brought Groudon back to the form it used to be at the beginning of times. This whole region, or maybe even the whole world, would have been doomed without Kabu stepping in.”

”What happened?” 

”Kabu went and fought Groudon, stalling time until scientist from the Weather Institute figured out how to calm it down. There was some young kid who swooped in and helped the police with arresting team Magma, and that kid was the one who also got Groudon to settle down at last. So of course they got all the glory.”

”Some kid?” Birch nodded scratching his beard again.

”Young and very talented trainer. I must be getting old, since I can’t remember their name.”

”What about Kabu?” Birch’s face dropped and he sighed heavily, shaking his head sadly.

”He lost all of his pokémon, except the one you just saw.”

”Lost his pokémon?” Raihan didn’t quite grasp what the professor meant. Birch turned to look at him very serious look at his eyes.

”They died.” Raihan was shocked. 

”Pokémon are dangerous creatures, especially legendary ones. They posses unimaginable power, which in wrong hands, can lead to disaster.” Birch looked away again, over the sleepy town. Raihan sat quietly trying to digest what he had just heard. After a while of silence Birch spoke again.

”Physically Kabu got out all of that with few burns, but I think his mental scars are still deep. Soon, after he was well again, he gave his last surviving pokémon to me and left the country. He hasn’t been back after that, and I doubt he appreciates me telling you any of this.” Birch let out a melancholic laugh.

”So it’s better if this stays between us.”

”I won’t say anything.” Raihan promised and added:

”Thanks for telling me.” Birch smiled in response.

”You two seem to be close, so I don’t think this will do any harm.”

”Close?”

”Hmh, aren’t you then?”

”I guess..” 

”Kabu has always been a bit of a lone wolf, besides me and Norman, he doesn’t have that many friends. So it’s nice to see he has found someone like you.” Professor gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and stood up.

”I’m going to check on him, I’ll let you know if the coast is clear.” White haired man said and left Raihan sitting on the bench.


	9. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu is bit shook and cries

**Chapter 9: Tears**

”You okay?” Raihan asked carefully when they were heading back to Norman and Caroline’s. Kabu hadn’t said much, but he had the pokéball with him.

”Sorry that you had to see me like that.” Kabu sounded embarrassed when he finally talked.

”It’s okay. No need to be sorry. I was.. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so.. emotional.” Kabu was quiet, so Raihan added.

”Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anybody.”

”Appreciated.”

They kept making their way in silence. The sun begun to set, making shadows stretch longer and colouring the sky in beautiful orange. Raihan marvelled the nature around them, but decided against snapping pictures. The sunset never looked as good in them anyway.

In his mind, he was wondering about the story professor Birch had told him. He couldn’t even began to imagine what it must feel like to lose all of your pokémon. _It must have been horrible._ Raihan thought knowing how much Kabu cared about his pokémon. Other thing that bothered him was the scars, Kabu had told him that they were training accidents. _The memory must be really painful if he doesn’t want to tell me the truth._

Raihan glanced Kabu from time to time, slightly worried about how tired he looked. His usual straight posture and energetic step were absent. Raihan wanted desperately help him in some way, but he didn’t know what to do or say and that added to his anxiety. Raihan was making yet again one of his side glances, but this time their eyes met. Raihan smiled uncertainly. _Crap I got caught._ Kabu mustered a tired smile and sighed. 

”I didn’t mean for this trip to turn out this way, sorry.” He looked to the ground again.

”Not that I fully understand what exactly happened, but I’m sure it’s not your fault.” Raihan said, trying to be considerate. Kabu kept looking down.

”I-. There was an … Accident. Twenty years ago.” Raihan listened quietly. It clearly took great effort from Kabu to to say this.

”My-.” Kabu’s voice broke and he took a deep breath before finishing rest of the sentence. ”I got almost all my pokémon killed.” It was heart wrenching to hear Kabu say that. 

”What happened?” Kabu shook his head.

”I made a mistake. Should have realised that it was too much for them. Lu.. That Blaziken was only one who survived, I’m a pathetic excuse for a trainer.” Raihan couldn’t listen anymore. With a couple of long strides he stepped in front of Kabu and pulled him in a tight hug. 

”Nobody cares more about their pokémon than you do. It feels bad to hear you talk like that. Whatever happened back then.. I’m sure you did your best.” 

Quietly Kabu broke into tears. He wrapped his arms around Raihan and cried for a good while burying his face on Raihan’s shoulder. Raihan just stood there patting his back reassuringly, until Kabu’s breath became steady again.

”Damn, this is embarrassing.” Kabu mumbled after calming down. Raihan chuckled patting his back once more and letting go. To his surprise Kabu didn’t.

”Er.. Kabu?”

”Hmh?”

”Um, you gonna let go?” Raihan tried to keep his tone light and playful, despite of beginning to panic mentally. _He is not letting go? Just be cool, he’s gonna let go in just a second. But what if he doesn’t?_

”In a minute, let me gather what’s left of my dignity.” _He is not letting go!_

”Cool, um, take your time?” Raihan managed. _What do I do? It’s not like I can hug him again. Do I just stand here like an idiot? How is this happening?_ Kabu took few moments to let go, but not so long that Raihan had initially had expected. He stepped back and wiped his eyes.

”Thanks for you know.. I think I really needed to hear that.” He spoke quietly making eye contact with Raihan. Raihan looked Kabu’s tear streaked face and smiled, feeling bit wobbly.

”Don’t mention it. I mean you helped me out when I was in a slump so..” He had to look away before he would do something stupid again.

”We should probably keep going or it gets dark.” Raihan nodded and they begun making their way back again.


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu has a nightmare

**Chapter 10: Nightmare**

Exhausted from the days emotional rollercoaster, Kabu fell quickly asleep that night. However his mind was still wrapped around the happenings of the day and that lead to his reoccurring nightmare.

In his dream Kabu stood on a barren land under a harsh sunlight facing Primal Groudon. Inside the dream Kabu recognised that this was a familiar nightmare and he knew how this was going to end. The power of Groudon’s eruption, would bury most of his team under burning hot rocks and lava and then he would wake up to his own scream. That was how it had went every time during past 20 years.

In a muddy, half aware way Kabu wondered, should he just run. He could save his pokémon. And get so many people in Hoenn killed. But this was a dream, so nobody would actually get hurt. Even if this was a dream, Kabu knew in his heart that there was no other option but fight. So he did, until he and his pokémon were exhausted.

It was no use. Groudon was simply too big for any of his pokémon to harm it seriously. At this point he was in the corner, he had to stop it before it would be too late! So Kabu called out all of his pokémon for a combination attack.

”I know I’m asking much of you guys, but we need to stop Groudon. Will you try this with me?” He spoke to his team and all the pokémon agreed, so they went for the final gamble. By combining the most effective moves of his pokémon they managed to wound the towering creature, but the slight glimmer of hope was immediately destroyed when Groudon used eruption.

 _I can’t go through this again._ Kabu thought feeling fear and sadness crushing the air out of his lungs. Just when the worst was about to happen a light screen flashed over the area and a duraludon appeared in his vision. Suddenly Raihan was there.  
”It’s okay we’ll can do this together.” Dream Raihan said and hugged Kabu.

Kabu felt so relieved that it woke him up. Tears were streaming down his face and he had thrown his pillow on the floor while trashing in his sleep. Kabu sat up hugging his legs with his arms and resting his forehead on his legs as well. He was still bit shaky from the nightmare, but Raihan occupied most of his thoughts.

Kabu’s mind wandered back to yesterday afternoon. _So embarrassing.. I didn’t want him to see me like that._ He also remembered Raihan’s somewhat flustered reaction, when he had kept hugging the other. Who wouldn’t have been uncomfortable when an old sad man clung to them like that? _Hopefully he’ll forget that.._

He uncurled from his position and flung his legs over the bed side. The moonlight hit a pokéball on the table, reflecting from its burned surface. Kabu picked it up and held it between his hands like something precious. _Lu… Why did you forgive me?_ He sat like that for a while before getting up and putting the ball back on the table. Quietly he headed downstairs for a glass of water. 

While he was returning to his room an idea struck him. He stopped on the upstairs landing hesitating for a moment. He stared at the guest room door next to his. _This is stupid, I shouldn’t be doing this._ Ever so quietly Kabu sneaked to the door and tried the handle. It wasn’t locked.

Raihan was a heavy sleeper. Kabu knew this because of their training camp and wasn’t too worried, that he would wake up. Silently he entered the room heading close enough to see Raihan sleeping on the bed. He lay on his stomach, left arm somewhere under the pillow and right sprawled over the bedside. Down on the floor lay Raihan’s Rotom Phone. Raihan must have fallen asleep scrolling on it.

Kabu studied dragon trainer’s sleeping expression for a moment. He looked peaceful in his sleep. And so young.. _Jeez, I’m old enough to be his dad._ There was this unpleasant squeezing feel in his chest when he thought of that. At the same time there was a gentle warm feeling. Same kind of warmth that had come from the relief Kabu had felt waking from his nightmare.

 _At least I can keep watching over him. Just seeing him happy is enough for me._ Kabu decided, leaving the room as quietly as he came and returned to his own.


	11. Lavaridge, Flannery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu goes to visit his old home town and takes Raihan with him

**Chapter 11: Lavaridge, Flannery**

”Lavaridege? Is that where the hot springs are?” 

”Yes, but actually my plan was visiting the gym. I contacted Flannery earlier and asked if it was okay.”

”Sure, I’ll come with you.” Raihan agreed and noticed that Kabu looked somewhat relieved. 

”Norman said we can borrow his car. It’s a two hour drive.”

And that’s how Raihan found himself sitting on the front seat while Kabu drove them north. The sleeping volcano towered over the land scape becoming bigger the closer they got their destination. Raihan was thankful for the air conditioning, because the heat and humidity were quite high today. The radio was on, filling the pauses in conversation. Which was good, because Kabu got quieter as the road signs informed that they were getting closer to the town. 

With a side eye Raihan observed Kabu. He seemed tense, but determined. They hadn’t talk about what had happened on their way back from Littleroot and otherwise Kabu had behaved as usual. The younger man felt like that had been a big thing for Kabu, but he thought it would be better not to bring it up unless Kabu himself chose to. Raihan got the feeling that this trip had something to do with the same stuff professor Birch told him about.

They drove past ”Welcome to Lavaridge” sign and Raihan was pulled from his thoughts when Kabu suddenly spoke.

”I used to be the gym leader here, you know.” He was still focused on the road. Raihan straightened his sitting position hearing this. This was the second time Kabu voluntarily mentioned his past to him.

”Really? Didn’t know that.” Raihan sounded intrigued. He was contemplating if asking more questions was safe move, but Kabu went on unprompted.

”Yeah. Haven’t talked about it much. Of course the Chairman knows, and few people here, and now you. It was..” Kabu hesitated for a moment. ”Before the accident.” Raihan nodded quietly.

”So Flannery took over after that then?”

”Something like that. I hear she’s been keeping the standards high. We don’t have same kind of league here than in Galar.” Kabu explained as they arrived in the town. The gym was easy to spot from the other buildings and Kabu parked the car on the front yard. They got out of the car and waiting in the front was a trainer wearing a shirt with flames on it.

”Hey! You must be those gym leaders from Galar, Kabu and Raihan, right?” She greeted them happily. 

”Yes, we had a meeting with Flannery.” Kabu told.

”She told me to come get you, since a trainer just appeared to challenge the gym, so follow me. I’m Brenna, by the way, nice to meet you.”

They followed Brenna inside and she lead them on the stands of the arena to observe the pokemon battle. Raihan leaned on the railing looking the happenings with interest. It was his first time seeing Hoenn style gym battle. Kabu stood nearby, arms crossed over his chest, watching how the trainer sent out a Corpish against Flannery’s Torkoal. The battle itself was standard pokémon battle, without Dynamaxing and with out a huge crowd, so nothing exciting there. But Flannery was a skilled gym leader and didn’t let the challenging trainer’s water type team win relying only on type advantage. When the battle was over she shook the trainers hand and told them to come back after training a bit more.

”Kabu! You’re still alive!” Flannery greeted him with a big hug. Raihan was bit surprised how close those two seemed to be.

”Still alive and kicking. Nice battle. As if you were a gym leader or something.” Kabu smiled and Flannery laughed heartily. Then she turned to Raihan offering a hand shake.

”And you must be the dragon boy, Raihan. Very nice to finally meet you, I’ve been hearing a lot about you.” Raihan shook her hand and smiled pleasantly.

”Nice to meet you too. Though it bothers me a bit that everyone here seems to know me as ”the dragon boy.” ” Flannery smiled.

”You got Kabu to thank for that. We’ve been calling you that for years now, so it’s hard to drop an old habit. But I’ll try for a cutie like you.” She winked. Raihan was used to fangirls, but for some reason Flannery had caught him off guard. _What, did she just flirt with me? And more importantly, what does she mean for years?_ When he was still a bit flustered from that, Flannery had moved on.

”So come on now, Kabu, Raihan. Let me show you around before it gets too late.” She started leading them out of the arena. Kabu followed and Raihan after him.

”You’ll be stopping by your parent’s for dinner, right?” Flannery asked Kabu.

”That’s the plan.”

”That’s the plan?” Raihan was surprised. Kabu hadn’t mentioned anything about visiting his parents. Kabu gave him a guilty glance.

”If you’re okay with it?” 

”Or you can also come with me.” Flannery butted in happily, before Raihan had time to answer. He chose to ignore the Hoenn gym leader’s interruption and looked at Kabu shrugging.

”Sure man. I guess you just forgot to mention it earlier.”

”Sorry.”

”No problem.”

”Aww. My offer stands still, if you change your mind.” Flannery said clearly teasing Raihan. Kabu elbowed her slightly on the side.

”Go easy on him. Can’t you see he’s blushing?” Suddenly Raihan felt the heat creeping to his face for real. Flannery pretended to pout and shoved Kabu back.

”Fine. You’ve always been more of my type anyway.” 

”Cut it.” 

Kabu and Flannery laughed. They finally begun the gym tour and those two acted their age again. Still Raihan felt somewhat offput by their behaviour. 

He had realised that there was so much about Kabu he didn’t know and it bothered him. Especially the way he acted so familiar with Flannery. Had they been in a relationship before? _What? Am I jealous now?_ Raihan thought of himself bitterly. _I’m so stupid. He hugs you once (in a distress) and you start thinking you are special? Oh god I’m complete idiot.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the next chapter and trying to get it done before weekend. Figuring out Kabu's parents turned out to be harder than I expected. ^^' More updates about updating this at the end of next chapter. :D


	12. Lavaridge, Important Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu's parents have made their own conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, this was a long one! Took me three days to get this done. ^^'

**Chapter 12: Lavaridge, Important person**

”Are your parents gonna call me dragon boy too?” Raihan asked in the car. He scrolled through social media while talking, because he was kind of annoyed at the moment. Kabu glanced over, but Raihan pretender not to notice.

”No..”

”Hmh? Why? Doesn’t everybody else here know me as the dragon boy, why not them?” Raihan knew he was focusing on an unimportant detail and making it bigger than it actually was, but.. There was no way he could admit the real reason he was feeling prickly. 

”I - didn’t think you’d dislike it so much..” Kabu sounded apologetic, but he didn’t answer the question. Raihan sighed in frustration and put his phone away.

”What’s up with that anyway? Why does everyone call me that?” 

Kabu looked uneasy, but Raihan was ready to get to the bottom of this. Kabu sat long while contemplating not starting the car. Raihan examined his expression carefully, but to his frustration Kabu had a good poker face, so it was impossible to figure out what was going on his mind. That made Raihan even more frustrated and he was thinking of taking up Flannery’s offer just out of spite, when Kabu seemed to come in a decision.

”It’s a kind of nick name I came up with, before I knew your name.” 

”Not very original.” Raihan scoffed about to go back to scrolling, but then Kabu’s words hit him and he quickly dismissed his phone. 

”Wait a second. When you didn’t know my name? I’m pretty sure we met first time when I was a gym challenger.” Kabu looked out of the windshield his hands resting on the steering wheel, even though the engine weren’t even on yet. 

”Well.. We met first time properly back then, that’s true, but.. Hmmh..” Kabu trailed off clearly conflicted an unsure. 

”You were doing well in the minor league before that and.. It kind of caught my eye, went to see few of your battles.” Raihan wasn’t believing his ears.

”But I was just a kid back then.”

”And I was a fresh gym leader who saw a trainer with a potential and determination.” Kabu said and started the car. 

”If you were watching my matches, how come you didn’t know-?” Raihan was about to ask, but then he remembered that back then he had wanted the people call him ”the dragon prince”. He fell silent abruptly. Kabu gave him a side eye and there was a hint of mischief in his voice.

”Would you prefer me to introduce you to my parents as ”Your Highness”?” There was a slight smile on Kabu’s face when he started the car. Raihan felt the embarrassment wash over him, silently cursing his younger extravagant self for being so extra. Of course Raihan tried not to show this and decided to play along.

”I’d be fine with just ”Your Excellency”.” He said smirking. Kabu barked a laugh and backed the car on the road. 

”I think we’ll go with ”colleague”.”

”Aw, that’s cold. I thought we’re friends.” Raihan replied in a light tone, despite that the work colleague felt kind of bad.

”We are.” Kabu’s answer was surprisingly serious. Raihan thought secretly that he’d like to be more than that, but hearing that Kabu thought them as friends, made him happy nevertheless.

****

Kabu’s parents house was surprisingly modern. It stood on the hillside outskirts of the town itself. The one story house had a nicely kept garden on front and a storage house or garage standing on the corner of the yard. First thing that greeted them, when they stepped on the yard, was a sleepy Numel who woke up when they entered.

”Curkoruoo!” It called getting up to its stubby feet. It came to sniff them and Raihan gave it a few pats on the head.

”Your parents' Numel?” Raihan asked. Kabu nodded.

”They got it a few years back, when the heating broke down during winter.” The front door opened and an old, a short man, with grey-white hair and obvious resemblance to Kabu stepped out. Despite of his age, he moved briskly. 

”Kabu, get the guest in and don’t just stand there, your mother has been going on about your visit since you called. Better not keep her waiting any longer or she’ll fix up another dish.”

”We better get inside then. This is Raihan.” Kabu introduced when his father came closer and offered a firm handshake. 

”Pleasure. I’m Hideaki, this ones father.” Hideaki pointed over to Kabu with his thumb. Without giving Raihan time to respond, Hideaki went on, ushering them inside. ”Go on then, I’ll give Heather here her food and be right with you.” Kabu’s dad went to feed the Numel and two of them headed inside.

When they stepped in to the house, mouth watering aromas hit Raihan’s nose and he realised that he hadn’t eaten anything after breakfast. The heat kept hunger away surprisingly well. Kabu’s dad was more talkative than Raihan had expected and he wondered what kind of relationship they had. _I mean, they didn’t even greet each other despite seeing each other after a long time. Kabu doesn’t seem bothered though.._

”Mom, I’m home.” Kabu called when they entered the house after taking their shoes off. 

They walked in a homely living room which was connected to the kitchen and dining area. In the kitchen was Kabu’s mother. A small woman with lively eyes and demeanour. She wasn’t as fast in her movements as Kabu’s father, but she was in a good physical condition for her age. Her gray hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head and she pulled something delicious smelling out of the oven. Raihan could see her light up, when she noticed her son. 

”Welcome home!” She greeted and rushed over to give a warm hug to Kabu, oven mittens still on her hands. They hugged and she stepped back taking good look at Kabu.

”It’s good to be here.” Kabu said smiling and the tension Raihan had sensed off him earlier today, had melted away. 

”Oh, look at your hair! It’s gotten all gray.” She bemoaned but without much depth, messing with Kabu’s hairdo. Kabu chuckled.

”Don’t act like you didn’t know. We’ve been video calling every week.”

”It doesn’t look this gray in the camera!” She exclaimed and finally let go turning her attention to Raihan, who stood a bit back, not wanting to intrude their reunion. 

”Oh, let me hug you too, you sweet boy.” Raihan had to bent down for the hug.

”My my, I knew you were tall, but seeing you in person makes me realise how tall you actually are.” Raihan smiled politely, wondering why Kabu’s mom talked like she knew him.

”I get that a lot.” He said instead, because many of his fans had the same reaction seeing him out and about.

”Sorry, I didn’t meant to be rude. I’m just so excited that Kabu brought you over.” She prattled along. 

”Oh, we’re are my manners. You can call me Kotoe. Sit down for a bit the food is almost ready.”

”It would be wonder if it wasn’t. You’ve been cooking up a storm since this morning.” Hideaki said from the doorway getting into the living room as well.

”You need any help in there?” Kabu asked when his mom twirled around heading back to the kitchen. 

”Oh no, dearie. You are probably still a disaster in the kitchen, just like your father.” She chimed happily. Kabu let out a resigned sigh and Raihan snickered.

”I feel called out.” Kabu stated and plopped down on a sofa. Hideaki sat on an opposing armchair and Raihan opted on sitting next to Kabu. They exchanged few pleasantries until Kotoe called them to the table. To himself Raihan wondered how Kabu’s parents were so talkative, when Kabu usually didn’t converse that much himself.

The food was delicious and Kotoe seemed happy when Raihan asked for seconds. During the meal they talked about their trip so far and how long they would still be staying and filled Kabu in some local drama. It was surprising to Raihan how well aware Kabu was of town’s happenings, despite not visiting at all in twenty years. When those things were discussed Kotoe turned her attention to Raihan.

”So do you have a girlfriend?” She looked innocent, but her tone was mischievous and Raihan laughed. It had been some time since somebody asked that question to his face.

”No, I don’t. But, you’re married right?” He smirked at the old woman sitting opposite him and leaned his chin on his hand tilting his head questioningly. Kotoe giggled gleefully and Hideaki cleared his throat loudly. 

”Don’t you flatter me like that.” She said ignoring her husband’s meaningful look. ”It might have worked if I were few decades younger.” She winked at Raihan and put her hand over Hideaki’s on the table.

”But I think it’s important to find that special someone you can share life’s hardships and happiness with.” She went on, looking her husband who lifting up her hand kissed it gently. 

”We’ve been lucky enough to find each other.” Hideaki said still holding Kotoe’s hand. They seemed happy and Raihan smiled seeing how sweet they were together.

”Though it looks like our son hasn’t been as fortunate.” Raihan eyed Kabu. It was always awkward when your parents brought up things like that, especially if there were guests present. However Kabu seemed unfazed by this. 

”I’ve told you I’m fine alone.” He said in a tone that suggested that discussion like this had occurred many times before. His parents looked at each other and Kotoe shook her head while Hideaki sighed.

”Still so stubborn. I wonder where he got that from.” Kotoe said, clearly accusing Hideaki for that trait.

”Why you are looking me like that?” Hideaki pretended not to understand.

”Like what?” She said and stood up, beginning to clear the table. Kabu stood up as well and begun helping her. Hideaki just hummed with amusement and got up as well talking to Raihan.

”Come on then. There is something I want to show you.” Raihan glanced at Kabu, bit unsure what to do. 

”Go, humour my old man. I’ll help with the dishes.” Raihan nodded and followed Hideaki outside.

****

Hideaki stood outside in the garden, waiting for Raihan to come. He filled up two watering cans from the tap located on the outside wall of the storage building.

”You need a hand with those?” The young man offered walking across the yard. Hideaki handed over the other one.

”Here you go. Try not to get your shoes wet.” He said and lifted up the other one. They begun watering the flowerbeds.

”With weather like this, it’s important to water the plants after the sun has set.” Hideaki explained. Not that he thought that Raihan might be interested in gardening, but because he hadn’t quite figured out how he would approach the subject he actually wanted to bring up. Nevertheless the young man seemed to be politely listening and observing how he poured the water near the flower’s roots.

”Why after sunset?” 

”In case the water accidentally spills on the leaves. If there is water on the leaves when sun is up, it acts like a lens and burns holes on them.”

”Oh, I’ll keep that in mind.” Raihan said and poured water carefully on the next flowerbed. _Looks like he won’t ask._ Hideaki thought. _I like that. He has patience._ Other explanation would be that he was shy, but from the impression Hideaki had gotten during this time, the young man wasn’t the type. And from what Kabu had told them this Raihan wasn’t as shallow as he looked at first.

They watered the flowers and Hideaki placed the watering cans back next to the storage’s wall. 

”Now that the flowers have been taken care of.. Let’s see where did I put it..” 

Hideaki looked thoughtful and gestured Raihan to follow him inside the storage house. Raihan followed curious about what Kabu’s father wanted to show him. _This is makes me kind of nervous. I really don’t know if he likes me or not._ Raihan stepped inside the dimly lit room.

The storage room was clean and well kept. Various gardening equipment and tools were neatly placed and the shelf against the back wall looked well organised. The family’s Numel had a sleeping place in the room as well. It had already gone to bed and sleepily raised its head when they arrived in the room. Hideaki walked past it, given it a pat on the head.

”Don’t mind us. There is just something I want to show to this fella.” 

”Cuoo.” It replied and went back to sleep. 

Hideaki went through few boxes mumbling to himself, until it seemed like he remembered. The old man took a step back from the shelf and peered up on the highest shelf.

”Would you mind giving me that box up there?” He asked Raihan, who complied gladly.

”This one?” He effortlessly reached for a dusty box Kabu’s father had pointed to him.

”Yes. Be careful, it’s heavy.” He added, when Raihan went to lift it down.

”Oof. It sure is. What’s in it?”

”Memorabilia, mostly.” 

Raihan set the box down on the floor and Hideaki crouched down next to him.

”Now, let’s see then.” Hideaki opened it. On the top was neatly placed a picture frame where bunch of people stood in front of the Lavaridge gym. Raihan recognised the building from their visit earlier today.

”Is that Kabu?” Raihan asked, when his eye caught on young man standing proudly in the middle of the picture.

”Oh yes. That’s when he became the gym leader.” Hideaki handed the picture to Raihan digging deeper to the box. 

Raihan examined the picture, other people he recognised were professor Birch, Norman and Caroline, who was pregnant in the picture. Flannery was also in the pic as well as both of Kabu’s parents. He noticed how Hideaki looked lot like current Kabu in the picture. Flannery and Kabu were also obviously younger and Raihan tried to discern if they looked like there was something going on between them, but there was really no way to tell.

”So Flannery and Kabu have known each other very long time then?” He couldn’t help but ask. Hideaki looked up briefly continuing with emptying the box when he answered.

”Oh yes. They have been close friends for a long time. Flannery worked as a gym trainer for Kabu for a while, and if you ask Kotoe, she thinks that she even had a crush on our boy at one point, but I don’t think Kabu even realised that.” 

”He didn’t?” Raihan wondered how that was even possible. At least what he had seen Flannery flirted very obviously.

”Believe it or not, he’s always been the type to miss that kind of stuff. Always thinking more about pokémon than anything else.” Hideaki glanced curiously over the younger man. Raihan looked the picture thoughtful look on his face and didn’t notice.

”Well, he really does care about pokémon.” Raihan mused. Hideaki agreed, but thought to himself that there seemed to be something or rather someone else his son cared about as much or more.

”There it is!” He exclaimed when he finally found what he had been looking for. He pulled out a small item wrapped in a piece of red silk. Raihan put the photo aside looking at what Hideaki had in his hand.

”What is that?” Raihan asked interested to know the reason Kabu’s father had invited him to follow in the first place. Hideaki straightened up so he followed suit. The old man looked very thoughtful and his expression reminded Raihan of Kabu, when he was weighing on something important.

”This..” Kabu’s father begun, but trailed off immediately after. Then he reorganised his thoughts for a moment and Raihan waited patiently. Somehow the atmosphere had changed and the situation suddenly seemed to have an air of significance, which made Raihan nervous, but he tired not to show it. Then Hideaki spoke again.

”It might actually not be my place to give this to you, but.. This is a very special occasion and at my age, there might not be another chance to do this.” Hideaki sounded unsure at first, but there was a resolve in his eyes when he spoke to Raihan.

”Wow, this sounds serious.” Raihan laughed nervously. _If you put it that way I have to take whatever this is, otherwise I’ll look like a jerk._

”As Kotoe said earlier, it’s important to have somebody to share your life with and I think so too. I also think, that it doesn’t make a difference if that person is just a friend or something more, but that is not up to me to decide.” 

Raihan listened quietly when Hideaki spoke. This was clearly important matter, he could hear it in the old man’s voice, but he had absolutely no idea where all of this was coming from so suddenly.

”As a father I might be overexerting my authority here, but since you are the first person he has ever brought home with him, I think I’m not wrong giving this to you.” Hideaki said offering the thing wrapped in red to Raihan. He took it hesitantly.

”After a speech like that I’m kind of afraid to open this.” He confessed wishing desperately that the atmosphere wouldn’t be this intense. Despite of that, he was now even more curious what was inside. It wasn’t that heavy and fit easily on his palm.

”It might look insignificant, but there is as story behind it.” Hideaki said, when Raihan slowly unveiled a small, crudely made stone statue in a shape of growlithe. He lifted it up to see it in better light. The stone was brownish red and full of small holes, it felt rough to the touch and was surprisingly light.

”Kabu made it himself, back when he was probably fifteen. He found that lava rock from the mountain and carved it saying this would be a gift for someone important. Growlithe is often thought as a symbol of loyalty and trust.” Hideaki explained.

”It’s been so long I doubt he even remembers, but I’ve kept it, thinking there would someday be someone who should have it.”

”I don’t think I should have this. I mean we’re friends, but..” Raihan begun about to hand it back. Hideaki pushed his hand back and closed Raihan’s fist back around the statue.

”No buts. As I said you are the first person he has brought over, so I would say you qualify.”

”I can’t be, Norman and Flannery have surely visited here.” It felt completely ridiculous to think that Kabu’s other friends hadn’t come over before. Raihan felt flustered and didn’t know what to make out of this situation.

”Oh, they have been here, but they have always invited themselves. Now put that in your pocket and help me put this box back to the self, would you?”

****

”He’s a sweet boy, that Raihan.” Kotoe remarked wiping the table, when Kabu was scrubbing the dinner dishes clean. From his mother’s voice Kabu could tell something was up and he didn’t have to wait long before she continued.

”Ain’t he a bit young for you though?” There was a loud clank when a plate slipped from Kabu’s hand and fell back in to the sink.

”Oh! I knew it!” She smiled smugly and came to poke Kabu on his side. Kabu picked up the plate feeling mortified of how easily his mother had seen through him. 

”We.. It’s not like that. I.. He is so young.” Kabu stammered concentrating furiously on the dishes. Kotoe put the dish rag away and sat on a chair looking at her son considerate expression on her face. _This boy of mine. Why do you deny so much from yourself?_

”So you don’t plan on telling him?”

”It goes without saying.” 

”What if he li-”

”Stop, mom, I don’t want to hear that.” Kotoe sighed. 

”You sure don’t make life easy for yourself, do you?”

”I’m fine just looking after him. All that matters is that he’s happy.” 

_Oh dear me._ Kotoe thought, hearing what kind of nonsense her son was spouting.

”What will you do when he begins dating or gets married even?” She could tell that her words got through from the painfully sad and lost look on Kabu’s face. 

”I’ll just - deal with it.” Kabu said, but it was clear he had trouble believing his own words. 

”Oh sweet child of mine.. Do you think you have strength to go through all of that again?” Kotoe sounded sad. Kabu stopped scrubbing and closed his eyes for a moment. Mother stood up and came to hug him. 

”It gets easier..” Kabu said quietly with a strangled voice. Knowing full well he was lying to himself and his mother. Kotoe squeezed his son as tightly as she could muster.

”You know I want you to be happy, right?” 

”I know, mom. And I am.”

”You..” Kotoe sighed letting go. 

”Don’t worry about me mom.” 

”How can’t I? It’s parent’s job after all, no matter how old you get, you’re always my little boy.” She said reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

”I’m glad that you came to visit us though.” She changed the subject. ”Seeing you on a screen is good an all, but you actually being here feels nice.”

”I can come back next weekend, stay for a night.” Kabu grabbed the subject kind of relieved. 

”Oh, alone?”

”Mmh. You don’t want me to?”

”Of course, but he would be welcome as well.” 

”I think they made plans with Leon and Hop to visit Lilycove. I’m not too fond of that place.”

”What a shame. Well, I take what I can get then.” She was acting defeated. Kabu laughed.

”I feel so loved.” He joked and got a slap from a dish rag on his arm. They both heard the door opening when Hideaki and Raihan came back in.

”Did you water the plants?” Kabu’s mother asked.

”Yup.” Hideaki answered and exchanged a questioning look with his wife. Kotoe shook her head slightly and pointed at the kitchen with her eyes. The husband understood and nodded quietly. 

”The lilies seem to be opening beautifully.” He went on when Raihan stepped in the living room.

”Oh, how marvellous! Show them to me. Raihan, dear. Will you give Kabu a hand with the dishes?” Kotoe asked.

”Can do.” Raihan agreed smiling and headed to the kitchen. 

”Thank you, dear.” Kabu’s parents exchanged few looks and went out to ”watch the lilies.”

****

Raihan sauntered in the kitchen where he was met with Kabu wearing pink rubber gloves, hands to the elbows covered in bubbles. Even though his mind was still partly occupied with that weird discussion he had had with Kabu’s father, his camera reflexes took over and he was pointing the Rotom Phone at Kabu before fully realising it.

”Did my dad ask you to take more pictures of me?” Kabu asked turning to look at Raihan, who lowered the phone sheepishly. 

”Sorry, just a habit, but those gloves sure suit you.” He smirked for Kabu rolling his eyes. 

”I bet they’d suit you as well, why don’t try them on?” Kabu lifted one of his hands with a hideous pink glove threateningly. 

”No thanks. I’ll stick with my speciality.” He refused, picking up a drying cloth from the counter. This was the way they had done dishes during the camp as well. Kabu washed them and Raihan dried them off. They stood side by side working silently until the sink was empty.

”Your parents are nice.” Raihan said, when Kabu begun putting the plates and other clean dishes on their places.

”I’m glad you like them. Sorry for dragging you here without warning in advance.” Kabu apologised. He sounded relived and remorseful at the same time. 

”I mean, I was kind of surprised.. But it’s okay.” Raihan didn’t want to get stuck on it, especially when Kabu’s parents had been so nice, but one thing kept bothering him.

”How come your mom acted like she knew me beforehand?” 

”Ah. She follows your account and actually is kind of a fan.”

”Really?” Raihan was surprised, but that would explain her commenting on his hight.

”Hmh. I’ve been sending her your new league card every season. She has quite a collection.” Kabu spoke matter of factly.

”No way. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Kabu just shrugged. 

”Didn’t think it was that important.” 

”Come on, I could’ve signed them for her.”

”I’ve always bought the signed ones.”

”You’ve been buying my league cards?” Raihan couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

”Something wrong with that?” Kabu raised his eyebrow and clearly didn’t understand at all why Raihan made so big deal out of this.

”But you can get them for free from League Office since you are a gym leader yourself.

”No the actual signed ones. They are limited edition.”

”You mean those hundred or so I sign for the stadium shop?” Kabu nodded, still not quite grasping why Raihan reacted like this.

”Wait a hot minute. You have to queue for those like for hours beforehand even have a chance to get them. And the line is always out of the door and full of screaming teens?” 

”Pretty much.”

”Have you really done that? How many times?” Raihan had a really surreal feeling imagining Kabu in that line with over emotional screaming teen girls.

”Every time. Are you making fun of me?” Kabu started to look doubtful, since Raihan wasn’t letting this go.

”No! Not at all. It just.. Feels kind of surreal. You could’ve just ask me to sign few cards for you.” Raihan tired to explain the bewilderment he felt. Kabu just shook his head.

”That would not be fair to the other fans, me using my position like that.” 

_Is this guy for real?_ Raihan thought. He knew that (sadly) many of his fans would not hesitate to do that if they ever had the possibility. 

”Do you count yourself as one of my fans?” Raihan tried to tease Kabu, but he got an honest answer instead.

”Hmmh. Maybe more like a supporter.” Kabu placed last dishes back to their places. Raihan slung the drying cloth over his shoulder and leaned his elbow against the kitchen counter. He decided to try and push Kabu a bit, because he was being way too nonchalant about this whole thing for Raihan’s liking. _Not fair that I’m the only one flustered about this._

”It’s almost like you like me or something.” For a moment Raihan felt satisfied, seeing Kabu freeze for a millisecond, but to his annoyance Kabu seemed to recover quickly turning to look him in the eye when answering.

”I do like you.” Raihan’s elbow slipped from the counter. ”But I think you’re messing with me right now.” Raihan straightened himself and begun folding the drying cloth. He could feel Kabu’s disapproving glare on him, but he didn’t dare to look up.

”Sorry, old man. Force of habit.” Raihan put the cloth neatly folded on the table.

”Humph.” Kabu begun wiping water droplets from around the sink and counters. He didn’t sound displeased anymore, but suddenly begin in the small kitchen with him became too much for Raihan.

”Where is the bathroom?”

”On the hall. We should probably get going soon, so I’ll go say goodbyes to my parents when I’m done here.”

”Sure, see you outside then.” Raihan answered and hid himself in the bathroom. He clicked the door shut and leaned against the wall burying his face in his hands. _I really am the biggest idiot on earth…_


	13. Leon's Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon tries to get Raihan to tell what's going on

**Chapter 13: Leon’s Suspicion**

”There’s something I’ve been wondering for a while.”

Leon approached the subject nonchalantly, planning to keep things light. Raihan chugged down some water from his bottle looking to his friend questioningly. Leon read this as request to go on, so he crossed his legs and sat up straighter, turning to Raihan.

”What’s up with you and Kabu anyway?”

The question was followed by a serious coughing fit when Raihan accidentally breathed the water instead of drinking it. 

”Haah. I thought I was about to die.” Raihan said trying to even out his breath again.

”Haha. Me too.” Leon looked at his friend trying to discern was he trying to avoid this conversation.

”But seriously tho. You and Kabu, what’s going on?”

”…Nothing really. We hang out sometimes, that’s about it.” 

Leon squinted his eyes. Raihan was scratching the back of his neck looking down at the grassy hill they decided to take rest on. They had been exploring around and battling wild pokémon most of the day. He was clearly not telling him something.

”Seems like the two of you have grown quite close during past year.”

”Hmh. Funny how camping with somebody brings you closer together.”

”Was that when I thought you were dead, and called the chairman about it?” 

”Haha. Yep, still sorry about that.” Their conversation halted a bit and Raihan became oddly quiet. 

”Come to think of it. I never saw any pictures of that camping trip, except the one where Kabu was mad.” Leon realised suddenly. Raihan shifted uneasily on his place.

”Yeah.. I didn’t end up posting them.”

”Why?” 

”No reason, just didn’t feel like it I guess.” Leon squinted his eyes again. _Something seems fishy._

”Can you show me then?” Raihan took a swig of water. He clearly hesitated, which was unusual for him. Leon had never seen Raihan refuse a request to see the photos he’d taken.

”I dunno man.” Raihan said, his hand were again behind his neck and he was avoiding eye contact. _Very suspicious._

”How come?” Leon kept his tone innocent and questioning, but it was now clear to him that for some reason or another, Raihan didn’t want him to know what had happened on that training camp with Kabu. 

”Just.. I don’t know. Those feel kind of private?” 

”Did you take nudes or something?”

”Dude!” Raihan shoved Leon on the shoulder and they both snickered. After that Raihan looked quite serious and at the same time troubled. He hugged his legs close to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

”Nothing like that, just.. I don’t know. Somehow it feels like I shouldn’t show them.”

”That’s okay, bro. Not like imma force you to show them when you clearly don’t want to.” 

”Thanks, champ.” Raihan was visibly relieved. 

”So, how was Lavaridge?” Leon asked, thinking that changing the subject was in order.

”It was nice. We went to the gym and Flannery showed us around.” 

”She’s intense, right?”

”Yup. Good gym leader tho. Saw her battle a trainer.”

”Did you guys battle?”

”Nah, we didn’t have time.”

”What else you did then? If you were there a whole day and didn’t have time for a match?” Leon wondered. Raihan got quiet again before he answered.

”We had dinner at Kabu’s parents’ place.” 

”Really? You didn’t mention that before.” Leon was surprised. 

”I didn’t know we were going, before we were already there.”

”Kabu didn’t tell you?” Raihan shook his head. 

”That’s kind of.. odd.” 

”You’re telling me.” Raihan let out a short laughter. _So it isn’t only Rai who’s acting odd._ Leon thought remembering what happened at the beach few days ago.

”Kabu’s parents, huh. That’s not something you think often, is it?” Leon straightened his legs and leaned to look at the sky.

”Not really.” Raihan agreed smiling. ”They are really nice tho. Kabu looks lot like his dad.” He uncurled from his position and stretched himself on the ground on his back folding his hands behind his neck.

”Turns out Kabu’s mom follows me. Guess I’ll be more careful of what I post from now on.”

”Yeah, better keep those camp nudes to yourself.” Leon teased him. Raihan just puffed, mildly amused, still intent on not showing those pictures to Leon.

”Wanna take a selfie with me?” He asked Leon. ”Haven’t really posted much from this trip.”

”Sure. I should take few too. Quite a lot of my followers have been asking for one of us together, since they heard you’re here.” After that they proceeded to take many different selfies joking around and having fun. 

****

Leon scrolled through his feed after posting the selfies they had taken and noticed, that Raihan had answered to somebody, which was rare, but not unusual.

”Who’s kotoechan_43?” 

”Hmh?” Raihan quit petting his Appletun for a moment and leaned over to look Leon’s screen. They had decided to let their pokemon out to stretch their legs and chill after battling most of the day. Leon’s own Blaziken was also nearby making practice kicks.

”I’m pretty sure that’s Kabu’s mom. That Numel in her profile pic looks same that they have.” Raihan went back on petting Appletun, who seemed content curled on his lap. 

”Seriously?” Leon went to check her profile, it was private, but the bio said she lived in Lavaridge. _Guess it is possible then._

”How come Kabu doesn’t have account, when even his mom does?” He wondered out loud and sent a request to follow her.

”I think he has official one, because the League demands all gym leaders to have one.” Raihan pulled out his phone and tapped away for a bit.

”Here.” He handed over the device to show Leon Kabu’s official account. Leon took it and scrolled quickly through. It was very professional and clean. Mainly updates for Motostoke Stadium’s opening times and exhibition matches. Few pictures of the gym trainers, but none of Kabu himself.

”This looks more like stadium bulletin board than a person’s account.” He shook his head handing the phone back.

”Yeah, it does. I’ve been trying to tell him that social media is important for showing off his image as a gym leader, but the thing is, he really hates being in pictures.” Raihan took the phone back and took a shot of sleepy Appletun.

”He would be more popular if people knew what he’s really like.”

 _He always smiles, when he talks about Kabu._ Leon observed. _If he doesn’t answer my questions directly, maybe this is a way to get him to tell me._

”So what’s he like then? I haven’t spent that much time with him either.”

”You know how he seems like this strict old dude, in matches and stuff?” 

”Yep, he’s pretty intense. I remember how I was kind of scared of him at first.” Leon reminisced the first time he met Kabu at the gym challenge.

”Heh, me too. But actually.. I don’t know how to describe it. He’s like really gentle? I don’t know if that is the right word, but what comes to pokémon he is a big softie. You should see the smile on his face when he plays with his Arcanine.”

At the mention of Arcanine, Appletun awoke from its sleepy stupor and lifted its neck to see where Arcanine was.

”Kroo?” It sounded confused, when its buddy was nowhere to be seen. Raihan scratched it under its chin.

”Sorry buddy, your playmate is not here.” 

Leon listened Raihan talk and he became even more sure, that there must be something more going on between those two. He had known Rai for a long time and never heard him talk of somebody with tone like this.

”Hard to imagine. He looks always so stoic.”

”Yeah. At first it was hard to believe that he was the same person. There is like this whole other side of him. He really keeps it under wraps. Like I really wish that more people knew how fun the guy actually is to be around.”

The conversation was interrupted but Appletun suddenly wriggling away form its place and running as fast as it managed into a woodsy area behind them. Leon’s Blaziken turned to the forest too.

”Hey, buddy where are you going?” Raihan got up about to go after his pokémon. Leon jumped up ready for action. He made eye contact with Blaziken. 

”Go after Appletun.” Blaziken sprinted away catching easily up too much slower pokémon. They both went into the forest. Leon and Raihan exchanged a look.

”Looks like break time is over.” Leon said. Raihan nodded.

”I don’t know why it sprinted off like that.”

”Guess will find out soon enough.” Two trainers followed their pokémon into the woods.

****

”Where did they go?” Leon wondered. Despite Appletun not being on the faster side of pokémon, they had lost it and Blaziken. 

”You sure we went into the right direction?” Raihan asked looking around trying to see some clue where their pokémon were headed.

”You know me, I’m hopeless with directions.” Leon answered taking his cap off and scratching his head. This was kind of annoying. He could always use Charizard to figure out where the others went, but the trees were so close to each other that he doubted Charizard would have enough space to fly.

”Maybe I should’ve gone first.” Raihan sighed. 

”Over there!” They both recognised Hop’s voice and soon enough Leon’s over enthusiastic little brother emerged to their view. After him jogged Kabu, carrying Appletun under his arm, Leon’s Blaziken in their tow and also another Blaziken Leon hadn’t seen before. It looked strong.

”Lee! Raihan! Whatcha doing here?” Hop asked when Kabu and the pokémon arrived joining their company.

”We went after Appletun, but somehow got lost.” Leon told putting his cap back on. ”Looks like you found it.”

”It almost tackled Kabu, jumping on him suddenly out of nowhere. Then your Blaziken came after it and we though you must be somewhere nearby.” Hop explained the situation with his energetic style, gesturing wildly.

”Sorry about that.” Raihan apologised to Kabu, who shook his head.

”No need. Just a little surprising to see this guy all by itself.” Kabu fixed his grip on pokémon, lifting it on chest hight. Appletun wagged its stumpy tail and licked Kabu’s jaw. 

”Kroo!” Appletun exclaimed happily, getting a chuckle out of all of them.

”Looks like it missed you.” Raihan said and stepped closer, ready to receive his pokémon back. There was ever so slight smile on Kabu’s lips, when he tickled Appletun under its chin.

”Did you now?” He asked, speaking to the pokémon who gurgled happily in response.

Leon followed this with side eye, while conversing with his brother.

”So you’ve been training with Kabu today?”

”Yes! He has shown and told me lots about Hoenn pokémon, but you really should see his Blaziken in action!” 

Hop’s eyes glimmered with enthusiasm. Leon smiled and his gaze went to the Blaziken by Kabu’s side. From its appearance it, looked battle-hardened, like an old veteran with it’s missing forehead spike and partly burned feathers. Kabu handed Appletun over to Raihan and turned to look at his Blaziken too.

”Lucifer here is still as sharp as ever, despite of its old age.” The Blaziken crossed its arms staring Leon down. 

”Kriee!” It screeched as if affirming its trainer’s words. Leon smiled. That sounded like a challenge to him. Kabu smiled too, turning to look at Leon.

”Seems like Lu still recognises a strong trainer, when it sees one.”

”Lee! You should have a match with Kabu!” Hop got excited. Leon laughed, but he was about to say a same thing.

”Wanna have a match with me Kabu?” 

”Sure. We can ask Norman if we can use the gym some day.”

”YES! A proper battle!” Hop had trouble containing his excitement. ”Can I join too?”

”You better not leave me on the stands either.” Raihan intercepted. 

”Seems like that’s settled then.” Kabu said. ”I’ll ask Norman if he or his children want to join as well. They are supposed to come for a visit soon.”

”Sounds good! I can hardly wait!” Leon beamed. Thought of a proper battle thrilled him, especially when Raihan was there too. It had been ages since they had gone against each other.

”Can’t we just battle right now?” Hop was overly excited and impatient as ever. 

”It’s good to be excited, but it’s getting dark soon and we have to ask permission to use the gym first.” Kabu brought the pre-teen back to reality. For a moment Hop looked defeated, but Leon ruffled his brothers hair comforting him.

”I know how you feel lil bro, but old man here is right. We’ll have to wait for a bit, but it’s gonna be worth it.”

”And we are leaving to Lilycove tomorrow.” Raihan reminded. 

”Oh yeah! The Lilycove trip! I’d almost forgotten!” Hop perked up again, causing mild amusement in others with his easily shifting mood.

”If you have time, you should stop by the Contest Hall and go see a pokémon contest.” Kabu recommended. ”That’s something you don’t see that much in Galar.”

”We’ll keep that in mind.” Leon promised. 

”I’ve heard that there’s a Pokémon Trainer Fan club too.” Hop told. ”I want to go there and learn all about the elite four!”

”Sounds like we have our weekend plans clear then.” Raihan said. 

They headed back to their respective lodgings and the promise of an upcoming pokémon battle occupied Leon’s thoughts completely, pushing aside his wonderings of what was going on between Kabu and Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Leon is easily distracted with pokémon battles


	14. Raging Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their visit to Lilycove Hop, Leon and Raihan learn even more about Kabu's past. And Raihan and Leon have a chat.

**Chapter 14: Raging Inferno**

”I never thought that pokémon competitions would be so tough!” Hop wondered out loud when they exited the Contest Hall.

”Yeah, battling with a time limit and being all elegant and stuff. I couldn’t do that.” Leon adjusted his cap to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight that hit their eyes, when they stepped out. 

”Same here. I bet the judges wouldn’t give me points for getting sand in their eyes.” Raihan joked. The Pokémon Contest had been an eye opening experience for all of them. Kabu had been right to recommend they go see one.

”Let’s go to the Pokemon Trainer Fan Club next!” Hop said enthusiastically and was about to sprint away.

”No running in the crowd lil bro.” Leon grabbed Hop’s shoulder before he managed to vanish in the crowd.

”You can’t run around in a city like this, like you do at home.”

”Alright, alright I’ll walk!”

”We’re not in a hurry anyway. This says it’ll be open till 8 pm.” Raihan told to the impatient boy. He held the sightseeing brochure in his hand and had a city map open on his Room Phone. For obvious reasons, Raihan had volunteered to be the tour guide. 

They had travelled via the sea route to Lilycove, hopping on a ship in Slateport City. The scenery had been very pretty and every island they had passed, looked like a tropical paradise. On the ship itself there had been a possibility to challenge other passengers to pokémon battles, which they had, needless to say, exploited to the fullest. They had won so many matches that the ship staff had asked them to battle only each other during the last leg of the journey.

They were staying at the Lilycove Hotel, where Leon and Hop shared a room and Raihan had his own. Today they had started sightseeing from the Contest Hall. Hop had wanted to go to the Fan Club immediately, but with Raihan’s help Leon had managed to explain Hop, that competitions were scheduled, so they would have to go there first. He had agreed reluctantly, but as soon as they were out on the streets Hop was as excited to go see the contest as he had been for the Fan Club.

Lilycove was a bustling city, probably bigger than Wydon back home. Locals seemed well used to tourists and were helpful, giving directions when the trio had to ask. With a friendly advice and a map they managed to find their way to the Fan Club.

They stepped inside and Raihan, who hadn’t know what to expect, was met with a cozy looking interior: sofas, armchairs and table sets were arranged in to the room in tasteful fashion. The walls were covered with framed posters and different cheering signs. Few people were around sitting at tables drinking iced drinks, trading cards or just chatting.

A short woman in her thirties was standing behind a small counter in the corner of the room. Where there seemed to be some sort of a kiosk. As soon as she noticed new visitors stepping in, she left the counter an approached them. 

”Hello! How are you? Welcome to the Fan Club! I’m Susan!”

”Hi! Nice to meet you, I’m Hop! I want to know about Elite Four!”

”Calm down bro. I’m Leon and I apologise for my little brother, he’s been so excited to visit here that he seems to have forgotten his manners.” Leon explained while shaking Susan’s hand. She smiled and laughed happily to Hop’s mortified expression.

”I don’t mind.” 

”So you want to know about elite four?” She asked after Raihan introduced himself as well.

”Yes!” Hop could barely conceal his excitement, which made the adults smile.

”Follow me.” 

Susan lead them to another room, which was filled with even more posters and photos of different pokémon trainers. Where the first room was clearly meant for socialising and spending time, this room resembled an exhibition space. It had been furnished with shelves and even some glass cases. There were trophies and photo frames on the shelves, even some replica pokéballs and figurines.

”Wicked!” Hop exclaimed when he begun wandering around the room eyes wide.

”This is our exhibition space, where we have collected memorabilia from all remarkable Hoenn trainers from past and the present. Feel free to look around. Is there anyone you are specifically interested in?”

”The current Elite Four! How strong are they?” Hop wanted to know. Susan seemed to tolerate Leon’s overly excited little brother well and she smiled warmly while answering his question.

”Very strong. You need to win all the gym badges to be in Elite Four after all. Over here is the shelf where we keep the stuff related to the current trainers.” She pointed Hop to a low shelf near the back of the room. Over it hung four posters, under each one was a figurine of the trainer and even their pokémon.

”This is the current Elite Four.” Susan introduced when Leon and Raihan were also there.  
”The dark type trainer Sidney, the ghost type trainer Phoebe, the ice type trainer Glacia and the dragon type trainer Drake. And then there is the Champion of course, but we have a separate shelf for champions.”

”Raihan! Could you be on Elite Four, since you’re a dragon trainer too?” Hop wondered spinning quickly around to speak to him. Raihan laughed.

”I doubt that. I don’t have any badges from here, besides I have my hands full with being a gym leader.” Seeing how Hop looked disappointed, Leon decided to give his friend a bit more credit in his btoher’s eyes.

”Being a gym leader is even more demanding than being a Champion. You have to be able to battle many times a day when the season is on.” 

”That’s true!” Hop realised.

”Oh? Are you two gym leaders?” Susan asked curiously looking at Leon and Raihan.

”Only this guy.” Leon said patting Raihan on the shoulder.

”But my brother here is a former Galar Champion!” Hop chimed in, still extremely proud of his older brother.

”Galar?” The woman seemed to light up when she heard Hop mention Galar.

”Do you know a fire trainer called Kabu?” She asked excitedly turning to Raihan.

”The old man? Yes, he’s a friend of ours. I’m surprised to hear you know him.” Raihan said, surprised to suddenly hear her mention him. Susan beamed even more hearing this.

”I am a huuuuge fan! Sadly, I haven’t heard much about him after he left Hoenn.”

”Are you a friend of his?” Raihan asked. Now he was curious. The woman looked way younger than any of Kabu’s other friends he had met.

”Oh no! I met him once when I was 10, but I’ve been fan ever since! Follow me, I’ll show you all something.” Susan waved them to follow her and lead the group in the other end of the elite four exhibition shelves. 

”This is my Kabu corner.” She said, showing them a shelf space filled with photo frames, trophies and there was even a shirt, neatly folded on the shelf.

”Wow! Is that Kabu in those pictures?” Hop peered the photos closely trying to make sure his eyes didn’t betray him. ”He looks so young!”

”Yes it is. Few of them are from before he became a part of Elite Four.” Susan explained. Raihan recognised a group picture taken in front of Lavaridge gym. ”I’ll have a scrap book somewhere here.” She scanned around the shelf trying to find it.

”Did you say that Kabu was part of the Elite Four?” Leon asked. Raihan didn’t know who of them was more surprised to learn that info. 

”Yes!” Susan confirmed. ”Sadly it was only a short time before the incident. There you are!” She pulled out a thick album from the shelf and leafed throug to get to the right pages. Then she handed it to Leon.

”The Raging Inferno burns all the obstacles joining the Elite.” She quoted the article on the scrap book.

”Did you know about this?” Leon asked Raihan, who shook his head.

”Show me!” Hop wanted to see as well and Leon handed the book to his brother.

”He rarely talks about his Hoenn times. I learned that he was a leader in Lavaridge gym only few days ago.” Raihan went on wondering how many more secrets Kabu still kept. ”He doesn’t like to talk about his past.”

”No wonder, he went through a lot.” Susan said shaking her head sadly. ”Can I have that book for a moment?” 

Hop gave the scrap book back to the woman and she leafed through few more pages and turned the book around for them to see. Raihan took it. There were many articles of ”the incident” with boisterous headlines like: **The Inferno has burn out** , **The Ultimate sacrifice wasn’t enough** , **Will Kabu’s flame rekindle after the loss?** and **The former elite still hospitalised**. Suddenly Raihan felt sick seeing how media had covered possibly the most painful time in Kabu’s life. Raihan turned away from the pages, leafing to the end, where on the back cover was an old league card of Kabu’s in a plastic pocket.

”Haven’t seen this card before. Can I take a look?” He asked Susan, who nodded.

”Go ahead. He mailed it to me some time after he left.”

Carefully Raihan slid the card out and examined it. There was young Kabu, looking pretty much the same as in the photo he saw earlier at Kabu parent’s house. In the picture he was smiling and giving thumbs up. The text on the back side was hand written and it read: **”I’m not giving up! Let the flames rage on!” To: Susan. Thank you for beleving in me. - Kabu**

”This is a rare one. Never seen this early version of Kabu’s league card before.” Leon said, peeking at the card as well. Raihan nodded and put it back on its place.

”Keep it well.” He said to Susan who nodded.

”I will.”

”Wow, this is bonkers!” Hop marvelled looking old photo’s. ”Who would’ve guessed the old man was such a fierce trainer in his youth!”

”We have to ask him more when we get back to Petalburg.” Leon suggested. He was clearly almost as impressed as his brother.

”Is Kabu in Hoenn?” Susan asked surprised.

”Yes, we came for vacation between seasons.” Raihan answered. Slightly worried what the woman might do with the information. She said she was Kabu’s fan after all.

”I doubt he remembers me since I was 10 last we met, but can you say hi to him from the hospital Susan?”

”Sure.” Raihan promised. He was relieved that she didn’t seem like the fanatic type.

They spent a long time going through the exhibition room at the Fan Club. Susan kept them company for some time, but she had to go back tending the kiosk eventually. Even though the room wasn’t huge, there was a lot of information about different trainers, and it was well over lunch time when they decided, that food was in order. So they left to grab something to eat. Raihan let Leon and Hop exit staying behind for a moment, he went to the counter where Susan finished selling soda for a customer. She noticed Raihan approaching and smiled.

”What can I get for you?” She was obviously in customer service mode.

”This might be out of blue, but are you free tonight?” Raihan asked, even though he felt awkward, but this was an unique chance.

”Depends.. What’s on your mind?” She looked little sceptical, but kept a smile on her face still.

”I just would like to hear more about why Kabu dropped out from Elite Four and where you met him and stuff. Since you seem to know a lot about his career before he came to Galar.” Raihan explained and the tension in her face melted away.

”Why not. In exchange you can tell me more how he’s doing in Galar.” She suggested.

”Great. When do you get off work?”

”Probably some times after six. You know the café down the road?” 

”The cat one?” Raihan asked trying to remember.

”Yup. Let’s meet there.” 

”Sure. See you then!” He said good byes to Susan and went out, hoping that the brothers hadn’t wandered off too far away yet.

****

After lunch and some souvenir shopping the trio went back to the hotel and spent some time watching tv in Leon and Hop’s room. The clock started to near 6 pm, so Raihan got up getting ready to leave.

”I’ll head out for a bit.” He said, not trying to make a big number out of it.

”Where to?” Leon asked propping himself up on his elbows, still lazily laying on the bed.

”Remember Susan? Promised to meet her after her shift.”

”Why?” Hop piped up. Diverting his attention from the tv.

”That, my dear brother, is what you call a date.” Leon explained smirking.

”Oh..” Raihan smiled and shook his head for Hop’s dumbfounded realisation and Leon’s misunderstanding.

”Have fun!” Leon wished winking. Raihan just rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother to explain things with more detail. Leon could think whatever, besides it was funny to see how little Hop was uncomfortable with ”adult things”.

****

Susan was there on time, waiting Raihan outside. 

”Sorry, did you wait long?” He said arriving. She shook her head and smiled.

”Just arrived myself. Let’s go in.”  
_____

”So what you want to know?” She asked sipping her iced tea. There was a curious look on her eyes. _No wonder, this is kind of unusual request after all._ Raihan thought.

”I roughly know about the incident, but I would like to hear more about when you met him? You said you were ten?” 

”Yes, that was a long time ago. We were on the same room in the hospital after the incident. I was there for an unrelated reason though..” There was a distant look in her eyes, when she tired her best to remember. 

”I wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with him back then. I just remember him being very very sad and crying at night. I guess it stuck with me, because I had never seen an adult cry before.” 

Hearing that felt bad and for a moment Kabu’s tear streaked face flashed before Raihan’s eyes. Unconsciously he squeezed a hand into a fist on the table.

”Do you remember how long you were at the hospital?” 

”Can’t remember that exactly, but it felt like a long time. I remember getting out before him, but I kept visiting, because I thought he’d be lonely without me.” She let out a short laughter.

”That was sweet of you.” Raihan smiled.

”Ah, to be a child again.” She said amused. They both took a sip of their drinks.

”So how’s he been doing in Galar?” Susan asked, resting her head on her hand.

”He’s been doing well. The old man has been a gym leader as long as I can remember, that’s why we call him the old man. I heard he went through a rough patch once when he was trying to become a gym leader. Now it is hard to imagine.” 

Suddenly Raihan felt kind of frustrated, that he only knew Kabu as dependable, stoic and unchanging person. He didn’t know what Kabu had been through, hadn’t seen those rough times in his life. It felt unfair, since Kabu had seen him down.

”What’s he called there? Does he have like a title or something?” Susan’s second question shook Raihan from his thoughts.

”The ever-burning man of fire. Not as cool as Raging Inferno, but I think it suits him.” Raihan poked the ice cubes in his glass.

”The ever-burning man. I like it. There is something poetic about it, like a phoenix.” Susan pondered. 

”Never thought of it like that, but you’re right.” Raihan agreed.

”Is there like an official home page for Kabu?” Susan asked. ”I would looove to get few fresh pictures of him for the exhibition, but I can barely find any.” She sounded mildly frustrated.

”There is an official account, but sadly Kabu updates it himself, so you can’t find any pics of him on there either. I feel you frustration.” Raihan felt sympathy toward her.

”That man really hates pictures doesn’t he?” She huffed. Raihan chuckled.

”He does. There was this one time when…” Without noticing he begun telling Kabu stories to Susan, who was an eager audience. They chatted for a good while and time flew by.  
_____

”Oh it’s getting late. I should get going.” Susan suddenly noticed the clock on the wall.

”When did it get so late? I should get going too. Thanks for having a chat with me.” Raihan thanked her sincerely.

”My pleasure! I feel like I learned so much more about Kabu. You made me even more of a fan than I already was.” She winked and smiled, collecting her stuff from the table.

”Happy to hear that.” Raihan smiled back and held the door open for her when they exited the café.

****

 **You back yet?** Leon texted to Raihan and to his delight there was an immediate response.

**Just arrived. Why?**

**I’m coming over.**

Soon enough Leon sat on an armchair on the corner of Raihan’s hotel room, when the mentioned sat crosslegged on the bed.

”How was your date?” Leon asked leaning back ready to hear all the details. Raihan sighed.

”Sorry to disappoint, but it wasn’t a date.” Leon was slightly disappointed, but decided that he would pressure Raihan a bit more about this.

”What was it then?” He asked. Raihan shrugged, he didn’t seem flustered when he answered.

”Dunno, gossip?”

”What you talked about?” That took Raihan a moment to answer and Leon noticed how he shifted his gaze on the floor.

”… Kabu.” Leon squinted his eyes. _Aha! I knew he was hiding something. Time to figure out what is actually going on._ He decided that it was best to grab Tauros by the horns.

”Dude, be honest with me.” Leon begun. Raihan looked at him. ”Do you.. like Kabu?” Raihan looked the floor again.

”We are friends of course I like him. I like you too.” Leon shook his head with frustration. Exhaling through his mouth.

”Not like that. You’ve been hanging out with him a lot lately, and now you asked a girl out just to talk about him? We’ve been friends for a long time Rai, and I can’t remember you being that interested in the old man ever before.”

Raihan shifted uneasily on the bed. Getting confronted by Leon like this, it seemed impossible to get out of this situation. Besides they were friends and it started to get tiresome to keep hiding it from him, and since Leon had suspected that earlier already… _Why not? But it’s not like I can say it._

”Don’t tell him, ok?” Raihan pleaded quietly. 

Leon couldn’t remember ever seeing Rai like this. His usually confident and composed demeanour was gone and he looked vulnerable, sitting on the bed hugging his knees and examining the floor.

”So you **do** like _like_ him?” Leon got a nod for an answer. Raihan buried his face behind his crossed arms instead of answering and Leon could practically see the heat creeping up his face.

”Kinda figured that might be the case.” Leon said smiling and feeling somewhat satisfied that his hunch had been right.

”Have I been that obvious?” Raihan peeked at Leon from his hiding. He sounded embarrassed.

”Weelll. I don’t think he knows, if that’s what you’re asking.” Raihan’s relief was clearly visible.

”But like since when, dude? From the looks of it you got it pretty bad.” Leon asked and couldn’t help but tease him. It was rare to see ever confident Raihan curled up in a flustered ball.

”From the camp, I think.” Leon’s eyes widened.

”That was well over half year ago.” Raihan nodded. Leon leaned forward on his chair.

”When you gonna tell him?”

”Never.” 

”Dude.” Leon thought at first that he was joking, but after a few seconds he realised Raihan seemed dead serious. 

”Why not?” 

”Because.. It’s complicated..” Raihan muttered.

”How come?”

”I don’t wanna risk it.”

”Not exactly your style to play things safe.”

”Leon, this is too important to me. I can’t lose what I have now!” Raihan’s voice was desperate and he looked distressed. This was clearly more serious than Leon had thought, if even thinking about losing his friendship with Kabu made Raihan teary eyed.

”Okay, okay, I get it.” Leon backed down. Raihan let out a long exhale and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

”Sorry. I’m a mess.” Raihan sniffled with a small laughter. 

”My bad for not realising how major this thing is.” Silent moment. Leon formulated a question.

”So what do you like about him?” He asked warily testing the waters.

”He took a Bewear attack for me.”

”No way!” That sounded kind of unbelievable.

”He did. I was catching Dreepy and didn’t notice it was behind me…” 

Leon listened late to the night when Raihan told him about the training camp. It was nice to hear what had happened, but at the same time it felt a bit surreal to hear how Raihan talked about Kabu. Some things he described, didn’t fit to the Kabu he knew at all. Only after Raihan had shown him some pictures as a proof, Leon had to believe the new things he heard about the Motostoke gym leader. While Raihan talked, Leon became even more aware how dearly his friend regarded the old man. _But if my hunch is correct, his feelings are not on sided._


	15. Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan is back and he brought a souvenir for Kabu. And now they share a room during May and Max's visit. But actually this is about when Kabu forgets to shave in the morning.

**Chapter 15: Souvenir**

It was quite late at night when Raihan returned to Norman’s house. The hosts were already asleep, but they had left a spare key under the doormat (classic) for Raihan. So he was surprised to find Kabu still awake in the room they would be sharing, since May and Max would be using the other quest room.

”Hi. Didn’t expect to see you still up.” Raihan spoke with lowered tone, closing the door quietly and placing his bag on the floor near the mattress he would be sleeping on.

”Welcome back. I had some trouble falling asleep.” Kabu put aside the book he had been reading and sat up straighter on the bed.

”Did the brothers find home?”

”I made sure they went to the right house before coming here.”

”Good. How was your trip?” 

”Nice. Went to watch a competition like you suggested. Totally worth it.” Raihan kicked his shoes off and sat on the mattress. He could feel the long travel weighing on his limbs. Stretching arms over his head Raihan fell backwards on the mattress, sprawling sideways over it. He heard Kabu ’humh’ in amused tone.

”Long day?”

”Long day. I don’t know where Hop gets all that energy.” Raihan wondered collecting himself back to a crosslegged sitting position. Kabu shook his head smiling slightly.

”I wish I knew, could use some of that myself in some days.” 

”How were your parents?” Raihan asked, remembering that Kabu had spent the weekend there.

”Good. Not much had changed in a week. Mom sent you some cookies.”

”She did?” Raihan was pleasantly surprised. Kabu pointed at the table, where sat a small box of delicious home made baked goods. Raihan got up and snatched the box opening it. 

”If you’re hungry why not sneak down to the kitchen and make a sandwich?” Kabu asked after seeing how Raihan scarfed down his third cookie. 

”Nah. These are a good night snack.” Raihan offered the box to Kabu, who just shook his head.

”I already brushed my teeth.”

Then Raihan suddenly remembered. He put the cookie box on the table and went to his bag, rifling through it looking for something.

”Almost forgot. I have a souvenir for you.” He spoke in to the bag, back turned too Kabu.

”A Souvenir?” Kabu raised his eyebrow. Raihan found what he was looking for and turned around handing him a small paper bag. 

”I know it’s kind of silly, but figured you might like it.” He said grabbing the cookie box again and sitting back to the mattress. Kabu peeked in the bag and pulled out a folded fabric. 

”Is this a towel?” He asked beginning to open it up. It was beautiful vibrant blue, decorated with a pattern consisting of white triangles. The material felt nice.

”You guessed it.” Raihan said eating yet another cookie. Honestly he was little nervous and tried to hide in the cookies. He had thought that the towel would make a nice gift, since Kabu used those quite a lot while training, but now seeing Kabu examine it, Raihan felt it might have been a mistake.

”This is really nice. Thank you. I have been thinking of getting a new one.” Kabu flung the towel over his shoulders testing it.

”You’re welcome.” Raihan grinned. He was relieved that Kabu didn’t seem to think it was stupid. 

”I think blue looks good on you.” Raihan blurted out before his brain caught on what his mouth was doing.

”Does it? Never paid that much attention to things like that.” Kabu said and took the towel off. He folded it again and placed it hanging on the bed’s head board, seemingly not noticing anything odd in Raihan’s statement. _Thank god._ Raihan thought his heart racing as he finished the last cookie.

”I should probably get ready to sleep.” He mumbled placing the empty cookie box back on the table. 

”Hmh. Hope you don’t mind that I already took over the bed.” 

”Not at all. I’ll be fine on the floor.” Raihan fished out the toothbrush from his bag and headed to the bathroom. 

When he came back Kabu had switched off the bedside light. The dim night light filtering through the window was enough for Raihan to find a way on his mattress. He took his shirt off and wormed between the fresh sheets. After settling down, he couldn’t help but glance over to the bed. Kabu lay on his side back to Raihan and he wondered if the older man was already asleep.

”Kabu?” He whispered quietly, not expecting an answer.

”Hm?” He sounded sleepy, but turned around peeking over to the floor. 

”Good night.” 

”G’night.” Kabu mumbled and turned back around sleepy smile on his face.

Raihan buried himself under the blankets. _How I’m supposed to survive three nights like this?_

****

The next morning Kabu woke up before Raihan. Quietly he did his morning routine deciding that it was best to let Raihan sleep for a little longer. Before exiting the room Kabu allowed himself a moment to watch the breathing bundle on the floor. Raihan had hidden himself tightly under the blanket. _At least he’s not cold under there._ Kabu thought and slipped quietly out of the room. Only half way down the stairs he remembered that he forgot to shave. _Well little stubble never killed anybody._

Caroline was hustling in the kitchen as usual.

”Morning.” Kabu greeted and went to pour himself a glass of water.

”Good morning! Norman left to get the children from the airport. They should be here in an hour or so. Is the boy still sleeping?” Caroline wiped her hands on kitchen towel after washing some fruits.

”Yes. He came back late.” Kabu said and suppressed a yawn.

”Did you stay up waiting for him?” 

”Does it show?” 

”Not at all.” Caroline said cheerily. ”I’ll make you some tea.”   
______

Still sleepy-looking Raihan emerged from the room couple of hours later. He heard several voices talking and tableware clinking in the Kitchen. He headed there and found the whole family and Kabu sitting around the table. 

”Good morning everyone.” 

”Good morning Raihan!” Caroline greeted cheerily and a woman with a shoulder length light brown hair and a guy about Raihan’s age with dark hair and glasses turned to look at him.

”You must be Max and May right?” Raihan asked sitting down to a free chair next to Kabu. ”Nice to meet you. Sorry, I’m still half asleep.” He apologised for yawning mid sentence.

”No worries. Mom told that you came back late last night.” The woman, May said friendly. 

”These are our children. May and Max.” Norman introduced his children properly, even though Raihan had already figured out who they were. ”And this is Raihan, he’s Kabu’s friend from Galar.”

”Are you gym leader like uncle Kabu?” Max asked Raihan. Raihan suppressed a spontaneous laughter with effort. It was his first time hearing anybody refer Kabu as ”uncle”. Kabu noticed his struggling and answered for him.

”He is Hammerlocke’s gym leader.” 

”He looks young. No offence.” Max said with scrutinising tone. 

”Your father was also a gym leader same age as Raihan here.” Caroline pointed out.

”Besides he looks about your age Max, don’t be rude.” May interrupted. Turned out that Raihan was few years younger than Max. With that information Max looked satisfied and May annoyed. Raihan wasn’t sure what to think.

”Don’t mind my brother. He’s always suspicious of new people.” May tried to compensate for her brother’s manners.

”I don’t mind.” Raihan assured concentrating on his breakfast. Kabu poured him some tea, which he didn’t ask. He glanced over to the man questioningly and noticed for the first time that five o’clock shadow on his face. 

”You feel more awake after a cuppa.” 

”Mh? Oh thanks.” 

Raihan took the drink trying to pull his scrambled brain together. Raihan tried to remember if he had ever seen Kabu with unshaven face before, but even when they were camping Kabu had always kept his face clean. _That thing is gonna kill me._ Raihan thought sipping his tea and trying not to stare him again. What was it with these tiny little changes like clothes and facial hair that made Kabu even more handsome in Raihan’s eyes. 

While Raihan was distracted by his thoughts the discussion at the table had turned to plans for the time Max and May were staying. Caroline told she was planning to call Birch, Hop and Leon over for a barbecue/dinner some night before everyone would leave. All on the table agreed that it would be fun to have everyone together. Kabu must have mentioned Norman earlier about the pokémon battles they had talked before leaving for Lilycove, since Norman brought it up.

”Today would be a good day to have those matches, right Kabu?” Kabu nodded.

”Fine by me. Me and Raihan can go to get the brothers and meet you and the children at the gym.”

”Excellent. I can show you how much I have improved.” Max said talking to his dad.

”Do you have time for battles even when you are doing research?”

”Of course! I still might have to take over the gym some day. And this is a good chance to see what Galar trainers are made off.” He adjusted his glasses looking at Raihan.

”That sound’s like a challenge to me.” Raihan said smiling, suddenly more awake. Kabu chuckled getting up from the table as well.

”Word of advice for you Max. Raihan is no joke.” Hearing that made Raihan feel warm.  
__________

The breakfast was over and Raihan had called Leon and told they would come get them. So Kabu and Raihan walked towards the lodgings of Leon and Hop. It was nice and calm morning and Raihan stretched out while walking, it felt nice after a night on the floor. Raihan couldn’t help put glance Kabu from time to time. The stubble highlighted the edge of his jaw even more than usual.

”Why you keep looking at me?” _Busted again._ Raihan thought that Kabu must have some sixth sense or something, he had been discreet.

”Wondering what’s up with that beard.” Kabu let out a resigned sigh and scratched his chin.

”I forgot to shave. It must be bad since everybody keeps bringing it up.”

”Not necessarily..” Raihan disagreed. ”It’s just. You’re usually clean shaven so..”

”I get it. But can’t a man forget to shave some times?” Kabu grumbled half serious. Raihan chuckled. He enjoyed when Kabu acted like he was annoyed. 

”At least I don’t have that problem.” He mused. Kabu looked him tilting his head.

”Hmh. Yeah you are quite baby face aren’t you.” 

”Hey! Have you ever seen any comments on my selfies?” Raihan had to protect his pride.

”Hmmh. Let’s see.” Kabu pulled out his Rotom Phone. 

”Wait what, you actually use gram?” Raihan was somewhat surprised, because he didn’t think Kabu would actually go to read the comments.

”How many times I need to tell you I’m not some fossilised pokémon?” Kabu answered glancing quickly over to Raihan before he found what he was looking for.

”On the latest one. ’ **AGH that smile kills me. How can a guy be this hot.’** Heart eyes emoji. Then there are few with eggplants on them. I can only guess what they mean and then.. **Such a handsome boy.** Wait. Is that my mom?” Kabu scrolled the comments.

”Show me.” Raihan peeked over Kabu’s phone looking the handle on the ”handsome boy” comment.

”Yup. That’s your mom.” Raihan grinned at Kabu shaking his head.

”Well, at least we know what my mom thinks of your face.” Kabu said putting the phone away. 

”What about you? What do you think?” Raihan couldn’t resist asking. He was making a face, trying to get a reaction from Kabu. The older man just looked his face for a moment with unreadable expression, like he was actually considering what he thought. _Crap, I didn’t want him to take this seriously._ Raihan panicked inside.

”You have bags under your eyes.” He said eventually.

”No I don’t. I never get eyebags!” Raihan denied extremely relieved, that that was the thing Kabu had paid attention. 

”Did you even look into mirror this morning?” Kabu asked teasing the younger man.

”Well, I know somebody who clearly didn’t, because they forgot to shave.” Raihan said triumphantly and swiftly dodged an elbow aimed for his ribs. They ended up racing to the house, where Leon and Hop already waited outside.


	16. Versus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon battles

**Chapter 16: Versus**

”I hope you’re ready for my ultimate weapon, old man!” Raihan boasted preparing to call out his last pokémon.

”Bring it! Arcanine and I won’t go down that easy!” Kabu answered taking steadier battle stance at the pitch. Arcanine let out an affirming howl and grouched down ready for battle.

”What do you think Raihan’s last pokemon is?” Hop asked Leon who were spectating the match from the stands. Max sat on the other side of Hop. He adjusted his glasses leaning forward, quite invested in the match.

”Optimal solution would be water or rock type. That sand storm won’t be lasting much longer, so I think he’ll send out water type.” Leon nodded.

”Max is right. That would be optimal. Type advantage is always a plus. Besides Arcanine has suffered from that sand storm already, so if Raihan plans on finishing this quickly.. I think he’ll send out Goodra, since it knows quite a few water moves.”

”But isn’t Goodra dragon type?” Hop asked looking thoughtful.

”Dragon types are also strong against fire.” Max explained.

They had been doing three on three battles and Kabu’s Blaziken had made fast work of Raihan’s Duraludon. However his Flygon had managed to take down Kabu’s Blaziken and Numel, so Kabu had decided to combat the speedy dragon type with speed and in the end Arcanine had bested Flygon. 

Raihan smirked and sent the pokéball flying.

”I bet you weren’t expecting this!” He yelled when a bright flash revealed a small apple pie looking pokémon.

”Kruoooo!” 

”An Appletun?!” Leon and Max where both very surprised to see the green creature appearing on the field.

”Appletun is much slower than Arcanine and on top of that part grass type! This won’t end well for Raihan.” Max said shaking his head sadly. Leon bursted out laughing and got confused looks from his little brother and Max.

”What’s so funny Lee?”

”You’ll see.” Leon said cryptically trying to suppress his amusement.

On the battlefield Arcanine launched towards Appletun immediately without waiting an order from Kabu. Appletun did the same, but because its stubby legs the speed was comically slow compared to Arcanine. The two pokémon collided and Arcanine gave a huge lick to its friend, tail wagging happily. Appletun pushed itself against its friend’s face, ear-eyes lifted, making happy noises and thumping its short tail to the ground.

Kabu bursted out laughing as well and stood up from his battle stance. Raihan did the same and stood up on his side of the field brimming with self satisfaction. 

”You..” Kabu said shaking his head, hands on his hips. 

”What?” Raihan steered his Rotom Phone to take pictures of Appletun and Arcanine, who where clearly playing happily together, completely forgetting that this was supposed to be a serious battle. 

Kabu walked across the field to Raihan and stopped in front of him. Raihan stood weight on one leg, hands in his pockets, looking Kabu in the eye. He was very pleased with himself. 

”Did you come over to tell me you give up?” He asked giving Kabu a pleasant smile.

”I came here to teach you a lesson!” Kabu said smiling as well. Then he suddenly leaped up scooping Raihan in to a head lock, ruffling his head with his knuckles.

”This is for being cheeky with me!” 

”Agh! You’re a sore loser!” Raihan gasped completely surprised by his sudden assault.

”Lee, what’s happening?” Hop turned to his brother looking lost.

”That I would like to know as well.” Max said adjusting his glasses.

They looked how flailing Raihan tried to get free from Kabu’s grip, when their pokémon ran over to join the fun. Raihan tripped up on Appletun while Kabu lost his footing when Arcanine bounced happily against him, causing all the four of them end up in a pile on the ground. Leon shook his head with mirth.

”Raihan kind of cheated.” Leon explained to the other confused spectators. ”Raihan’s Appletun and Kabu’s Arcanine are really good buddies. I don’t think those two pokémon have ever battled each other.”

”Ah, I see. So he knew the Arcanine wouldn’t attack his Appletun then.” Max deduced and got an affirmative nod from Leon.

”But who won the match then?” Hop wondered. ”If their pokémon didn’t fight until the end, how we’re supposed to know?”

”In this case I think the referee is the one who decides.” Leon said and they all looked at Norman, who sat in a referee chair smiling and shaking his head.

”Arcanine, girl, stop giving me kisses and get off of us. Please.” Raihan pleaded the creature, who had decided to place itself on top of the fallen men. 

”Resistance is futile. She won’t stop until she’s had enough.” Kabu said knowing his pokémon well. 

He was laying on his stomach, upper body horizontally over Raihan’s torso. His Arcanine lay on top of both of them and Appletun had made its way up to Kabu’s face and was doing its part by giving Kabu his share of affection with slightly sticky apple smelling tongue.

”But she’s heavy..” Raihan grumbled, doing his best to breathe.

”Okay girlie. That’s enough love for this time!” Kabu twisted around to pat his pokémon’s butt and give it a push to get it off of them. Arcanine moved away staying near by tail wagging. Kabu lifted himself on his knees and offered Raihan a hand. Raihan let Kabu pull him to a sitting position.

”You alright?” Kabu asked scanning Raihan for injuries.

”Yup, just a bit squished.” Raihan said. It felt great to breath freely again. They were getting back on their feet when Norman announced the result of the match.

”Both pokémon refused to battle, so the match ends in a tie. Next up Kabu vs Leon. Max! Come switch places with me.” Norman called and begun climbing down from referee’s chair.

”Great! I’ve been waiting this match the whole day!” Hop had said that every time it was Leon’s turn to battle.

”Cheer me on, will ya?” Leon said smiling to his little brother.

”Ya bet I will!” 

”Max, why you never cheer me like that?” May asked just arriving to spectate the next match. She was clearly poking fun of her little brother.

”Pft.” Max just dismissed her tease and headed after Leon to the pitch. May rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hop.

”I hear your brother is really good trainer.”

”Of course he is! Lee’s a former champion after all!” Hop was all fired up. May laughed.

”You sure look up to him, but uncle Kabu is not that easy to beat.”

”May is right. Kabu is a quite formidable opponent and it seems he’s getting all serious for this match.” Norman said joining the conversation. He had just arrived to the stands and caught the end of their conversation.

”Oh yeah, he was elite four all right.” Hop remembered, when he saw the other’s surprise he explained that they had visited the Trainer Fan Club in Lilycove City.

”But how can you tell, that Kabu is being serious?” Hop asked looking over to the pitch, where Leon was doing warm ups, but the fire trainer was nowhere to be seen.

”And where is he anyway?”

”He has probably gone to do that little ritual of his. He always does that when things get serious.” Norman said and he was right.   
_________

A little earlier on the pitch.

”Kabu, you ready for a showdown?” Leon asked approaching the mentioned and Raihan who were calling their pokémon back. 

”Ah, Leon. Can you give me a few minutes to get my team healed up?” Kabu asked turning to the opponent he would be facing next. 

”Sure thing! I want to face you at your full strength.” 

”Thanks, I’ll be right back.” Kabu promised and headed to the changing room. Raihan looked after him and hesitated for a moment. Then he turned to Leon.

”I’ll go see if he needs a hand.” As Raihan was saying this he noticed how an annoyingly knowing smile spread on Leon’s face. He had hoped that Leon would have been too preoccupied with the upcoming battle to poke fun of him. 

”You go do that.” Leon said and winked, beginning his own preparations for the match. Raihan fled from the pitch slightly regretting that he admitted his feelings for Kabu to Leon.

Entering the changing room Raihan found all three of Kabu’s pokémon outside their balls. Kabu was carefully spraying potions to his pokémon’s injuries, he was back to the door and didn’t seem to notice Raihan. Arcanine gave a friendly bark, which alerted its trainer of somebody’s arrival. Startled Kabu turned to look behind him.

”Oh it’s you.” He relaxed and went back to tending Numel. 

”Didn’t mean to spook you.” Raihan walked closer and pulled out a potion from his pocket.

”Need a hand?” He offered.

”Thanks. Can you check Arcanine?” Kabu didn’t look away from what he was doing. Raihan went to Arcanine who greeted him with a face wash and enthusiastic tail wag. 

”Well hello again. Didn’t you give me enough kisses already?” 

Raihan did his best to avoid more affection while beginning to apply the medicine. They worked quietly for few minutes. Kabu moved from Numel to Blaziken, who had been patiently waiting for its turn. Raihan’s attempts to glance over to Kabu were efficiently blocked by the affectionate Arcanine, who kept trying to lick his face in every chance it got.

”All done.” Raihan announced giving Arcanine few two-handed behind ears scritches. He turned around to look at Kabu, who was finishing up with Blaziken. Kabu was begin unusually focused and just silently nodded. Raihan wasn’t sure what to do next, so he sat on the bench leaning his back against a locker.

Either Kabu had forgotten that he was there or he was too focused on his match with Leon. He stood up after healing Blaziken and looked it in the eye, the pokémon lowered its head to touch foreheads with its trainer. Same thing Raihan had seen it and Kabu do back at the lab. Clearly there was some kind of significance that Raihan was unaware of.

The atmosphere in the room changed when Kabu went through each of his pokémon touching their foreheads for a moment. It almost felt like the time stood still and Raihan got goosebumps watching pokémon solemnly answer their trainer’s geisture. When it was done Kabu turned around to see Raihan on the bench. For a second he looked confused, like he was wondering what he did there. But then he smiled slightly and the weird tension in the room evaporated.

”Do you want to be part of my little ritual as well?” He asked. Raihan felt suddenly unsure if he should be included as well, but he put out a brave front smiling.

”I would be honoured.” 

Before Raihan had time to get up. Kabu had stepped closer and put his hands on Raihan’s shoulders. He bent down slightly and pressed their foreheads together. Raihan was completely unprepared for this sudden action and he reflexively closed his eyes. Kabu was suddenly so close, their noses were touching and Raihan could feel Kabu’s exhalation on his face. Raihan’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears and he forgot how to breath. It felt at the same time longest and the shortest moment in Raihan’s life and he dared to open his eyes only after Kabu had pulled back.

”Thanks. Now I am ready.” 

”Go break a leg.” Raihan managed to smile when Kabu left the room pokémon following after him.

After Kabu was gone Raihan collapsed. Leaning elbows on his knees Raihan crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the floor between his legs. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing deeply. He felt shaky. _Shit. I hope that never happens again or I might literally die._

________

”Thanks for waiting Leon. Now me and my team are ready.” Kabu called out to the purple haired man on the opposite side of the pitch, when he jogged out his pokémon in tow. 

”No problem. Let’s start this shall we?” Leon answered and they both looked at Max who was the referee in this match. Max nodded and announced the match.

”Kabu vs Leon, three on three match. Begin!”

Raihan slinked quietly on the stands and sat next to Norman. He had somehow been able to collect himself. 

”Good timing Raihan. The match just begun.” Raihan just nodded for the answer. His eyes were already trained on the pitch. 

”This will be a good match, uncle Kabu seems fired up!” May observed. When May said Kabu’s name, one of Raihan’s pokéballs opened up and Appletun appeared on his lap.

”Kruooo!” It cried craning its neck to see over the railing down at the pitch. 

”Appletun?” Raihan was surprised. It had never before come out of its ball on its own. 

”Haha. Looks like it wanted to cheer for Kabu too.” Norman said.

”Go on Lee! Show Kabu what you and Blaziken can do!” Hop was bouncing on his seat excitedly. 

”Did you hear that partner?” Leon asked from the pokéball he was holding in his hand.

”Let’s show how bright our flames can burn!” He sent out his Blaziken. 

”Kriiiiiiieee!” It cried the flames on its wrists flaring up immediately. Without Kabu saying anything, his Blaziken stepped up on the pitch to face the younger pokémon, flaring up its flames as well.

”Seems like you are ready to go.” Kabu smiled getting a nod from his pokémon.

”Let’s get this party started then!”

”Krrriiiiiee!” Kabu’s Blaziken cried and begun fierce attacks against the other.

”This is bonkers! I can’t even see what’s happening!” Hop stared wide eyed at the arena where the two Blaziken combatted against each other with blinding speed. Flaming kicks and blazing punches flashed in their eyes and cumulating heat made the air ripple.

”Hmh. Your brother is good, being able to keep up with Lucifer.” Norman said to Hop.   
”Normally trainers would struggle more against its speed, since Kabu doesn’t need to order it to attack.”

”How does that even work? I mean Lee is constantly shouting. Why doesn’t Kabu need to give orders?”

”It’s because uncle and his pokémon have been together for a long time and they have worked out a system, where he only warns Lu for really dangerous attacks.” May explained proudly.

”No matter how much I train, me and my Blaziken can’t do the same.” She added sounding little frustrated.

”That’s mad. I’ve never seen Kabu fight like this.” Hop was practically leaning over the railing trying to keep up with the pokémon battle. Norman grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him back just to be safe.

”Don’t fall off. This only works if the trainer has known the pokémon really long time. That’s probably the reason why this is your first time seeing this kind of battle style from Kabu.”

”Is he going to do that thing soon? Dad, what do you think?” May asked looking excitedly at the basically burning arena.

”Hmm. It might be a time for it.” Norman crossed his arms and leaned back. ”We’ll see.”

And not soon after pokémon’s movement on the arena changed. 

”Lu! Fall back!” Kabu called and the Blaziken skilfully disengaged from its opponent. It landed in front of Kabu and peeked quickly over its shoulder.

”What’s wrong Kabu? Did you get scared?” Leon taunted, but Kabu just nodded to his pokémon, who’s wrist flames went out and it closed its eyes.

”You better watch out Leon or you might get burned.” Kabu said backing up for few meters. 

”I hope the sprinklers still work.” Norman mumbled under his breath, when suddenly Kabu’s Blaziken opened its eyes and an enormous flame erupted around it causing all of the spectators to shield their eyes.

”Is that even something pokémon can do?!” Hop yelled in surprise, when Lucifer shot towards Leon’s Blaziken. Leon nor his Blaziken had time to recover for the surprising burst of flame before Lucifer descended upon the other Blaziken like fiery tornado. After the flames had subsided Leon’s Blaziken lay on the ground unconscious.

”Leon’s Blaziken is unable to battle. Point for uncle Kabu!” Max announced when half of the room was still in horrified awe.

”That sure was a move, old man! You have to teach it to me some time.” Leon called his pokémon back.

”Haha. I’ll think about it.” Kabu promised. His Blaziken walked to him and rested against his shoulder. Kabu stroked its feathers gently.

”Well done, old friend. That must’ve taken a lot out of you. Do you want to take a rest in your ball?”

”Krii.” Lu shook his head and just walked out the pitch sitting on the ground to rest.

”Very well then. Who wan-?” Kabu was about to ask, when Arcanine bounced on the arena and let out a loud howl. It seemed to be pumped about what it had seen.  
Appletun in Raihan’s lap stood on its hind legs and called out to its friend. The Arcanine heard it and gave few barks to that direction. After that it shifted its focus to opposing Aegislash.

”Your Appletun seems to be really good friends with Kabu’s Arcanine.” Norman spoke to Raihan, who was shaken back to this reality. Raihan patted Appletun’s back smiling.

”They are. If they don’t see each other in a week this guy starts sulking.” 

Despite of Appletun’s cheering, Arcanine was having surprisingly hard time with the Aegislash. Leon kept it constantly changing its form, so it was hard to predict when attacking was possible. That wore Arcanine down and Kabu could sense his pokémon’s frustration. They managed to get a burn on Aegislash with Will-O-Whisp, but it wasn’t enough, when out of nowhere Aegislash busted out a Rock slide, which left Arcanine unconscious.

”Point to Leon. Arcanine is unable to battle” Max announced and they both were down to their last pokémon for the match. Leon had decided to use his trusty Charizard, when Kabu sent out sleepy looking Numel.

”Isn’t that Kotoe’s Numel?” Norman wondered out loud. Raihan also recognised the sleepy creature form his visit to Kabu’s parents house.

”Lee, do the pose!” Hop shouted to his brother, who per audience request struck his famous Charizard pose. It made Raihan smile, it had been a while since he had last seen that. 

”Come on uncle Kabu! Beat that flying lizard!” May cheered on jumping on her feet. 

”Are you ready to lose Kabu?” Leon taunted and his Charizard growled menacingly, probably annoyed by May’s words.

”We’ll see who’s the one who loses.” Kabu answered. ”Numel use Yawn!” 

The last battle dragged on surprisingly long, because Charizard kept falling asleep and wasn’t able to get off its Solar Beam. It started to be clear that even if Numel fought bravely, it had now way of doing real damage to napping Charizard. Eventually Yawn lost its effect and Charizard begun charging up Solar Beam. Numel, acting extremely frustrated begun yelling with increasing volume until it begun glowing.

”CorckuuuuuuuoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO — !”

”It’s evolving mid battle!” Hop yelled jumping up and down. ”Hurry up Charizard!”

” — KKKkkaaaachkoaAAAAA!!!” The glow intensified sometime with the Solar Beam and newly evolved Camperupt set its feet firmly on the ground when huge beam of light washed over it.

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright light and when they could see again Camerupt fell quietly to its side. Kabu straightened up and called the pokémon in its ball.

”Well done. Thank you for trying so hard.” He whispered to the ball. 

Raihan let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Appletun made sad noises while trying to clamber over the railing. Raihan took it down gently. Somehow watching Kabu lose after such good battle, felt even worse than those dozens of times Raihan himself had lost to his rival.

”Camerupt is unable to battle! Point to Leon. Leon wins 1-2.” Max called out the final result. ”Next battle is between Leon and Raihan, who have won the most matches today.”

”Awh! That was so close, if Numel had evolved a bit sooner.” May seemed to feel Kabu’s loss a well.

”Good match.” Kabu offered a hand to Leon, who called Charizard back after the victory.

”That was a really close one. I feel like if that Camerupt stands against my Charizard again, it might win.”

”It really tried hard.” Kabu mused using a blue towel to wipe off some sweat from his face.

”I feel like we need to let the arena cool down for a while before next match.” Max said walking over to the other trainers.

”Uncle Kabu, it was nice to see that you haven’t lost your touch.”

”Haha. Well thank you Max. You’re not bad trainer yourself. Your battle strategy really surprised me.”

”Hmph. I still lost too many times today. I need to rewise it.” Max sounded indifferent, but there was a slight smile on the corner of his mouth.

”Let’s take a break!” Norman yelled from the stands. ”This place is like a sauna!”

Everyone agreed and they went outside to get some fresh air.

______________

”That was a good match.” Raihan offered a water bottle to Kabu, who sat in a shade outside the gym. He had already healed up his pokémon and they were resting sleepily on the grass. Appletun had taken a mission to protect Arcanine from all possible harm and it stood eyes up near Arcanine’s head, making threatening sounds to everything and everyone who dared to get close.

”Thanks. My pokémon really did more than I asked for them.” Kabu seemed to be in peace with the outcome. Raihan sat next to him and noticed that the towel Kabu used was the one he had given last night.

”Leon is a tough opponent.” 

”Nervous facing him?” Raihan gave a small laugh.

”After your match? Yeah. I feel like I’ve never seen an official match that had come even close to that tension there was.”

”I have.” Kabu said, he sounded sure.

”Where?” Raihan was curious. How could there be even more exciting match? Kabu took a drink from his bottle. Then he turned to look Raihan for a second and then to resting pokémon.

”At Wydon mostly. Every match between you and Leon feels like that.” 

Raihan didn’t know what to say. It was hard to believe that his matches could even resemble what he just saw. _And it’s not like I ever come even close to beating him._

”I guess it looks different from the stands.” He then said, leaning his back to the gym’s wall.

”It usually does.” Kabu agreed and they sat sometime in silence.

”But I really believe you can beat him.”

”Really?” Kabu nodded firmly. Raihan smiled.

”Thanks.” 

”There you are!” May appeared behind the corner. ”The arena has cooled down, so we can continue.”

”We’ll be right there.” Kabu promised and May went on her way. Raihan took a deep breath and stood up.

”Let’s go then. Arcanine is very safe with Kabu, you don’t have to worry.” Raihan told the agitated pokémon and called Appletun back in its ball. Then he turned to Kabu smirking nervously.

”Wish me luck then.”

”Lean down for a sec.” Kabu asked. Raihan did and got a soft bonk on his forehead when Kabu gently headbutted him.

”Break a leg.” He said and pulled back. Raihan smiled very nervously and nodding hurried inside so that Kabu wouldn’t see how flustered he was. _What’s with him today?_

__________

Kabu stood a moment alone with his pokémon, looking in a direction where Raihan had hurried off. He sighed heavily looking to the ground and pulled the towel over his head. _Don’t let yourself slip Kabu. It’s better for him if he doesn’t know._

”But i really _really_ wish you win today.” Kabu whispered to no one and then pushed the towel back on his shoulders. After calling his pokémon back in their balls he went to see the match he had waited the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make the battles accurate, but since this is a work of fiction I've taken some liberties for the sake of the narrative. And I can't remember if in the anime pokémon can have more moves than four, so this part is closer to the games than anime. (As a source I used bulbabedia for those who are interested in that kind of stuff.)   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. 
> 
> At this point I think we are getting near to the end of the fic, but I still have at least two (or three, depends) chapters planned. Thank you for nice comments and kudos, it gives me new kind of motivation to write. :) And thank you for reading, I wish you will enjoy the rest as well!


	17. Leon vs Raihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Leon win as usual?

**Chapter 17: Leon vs Raihan**

The tension in the air was almost touchable, when Leon and Raihan stepped on the opposite sides of the pitch. Max climbed on the referee chair, ready to judge the battle. Raihan closed his eyes for a moment taking few deep breaths. _This almost feels like back home in the finals._ Raihan thought feeling the same excitement and nervousness as always when a big match with Leon was at hand.

Raihan opened his eyes and saw Leon finishing his stretches. Then he glanced at the stands where May, Norman, Hop and Kabu were watching. Briefly his thoughts returned back to how the fire trainer had wished him good luck for the match. Remembering that solid confidence and sureness in Kabu’s voice and gaze gave Raihan new resolve. _If the old man believes in me that much, there’s no way I can disappoint him._

”Doesn’t this feel like something amazing is about to happen?” May whispered to the others on the stands. She had unconsciously lowered her voice, but the others felt like it was appropriate.

”Their battles are always on another level.” Kabu confirmed. He was feeling more anxious than before his own match with Leon. 

”It’s been a while since Lee and Raihan have gone against each other in a serious battle.” Even Hop kept his voice down, not wanting to disturb the condensing atmosphere in the gym.

”I’ve heard so much about matches between these two, but to actually see one..” Norman spoke almost as to himself. 

”The feeling on the arena is already different than I imagined based on the recordings you sent me.” Norman spoke to Kabu, who nodded. There was really no way a video could convey the sheer tension there.

”So who are you rooting for?” May wanted to know.

”Lee, of course!” Hop was as usual on his brothers side.

”Hm, I don’t think I can pick sides for this one.” Her father said shaking his head.

”Uncle Kabu?”

”Raihan, as always.” Kabu didn’t hesitate. He had seen near every match, every stinging loss and almost victory Raihan had ever had against Leon. Those feelings of disappointment, failure and even anger. Kabu knew them well himself, he had been there many, many times and maybe that was the reason why he sided with Raihan. Despite of hundreds of losses the boy always found the will to fight and try again. _You can do this. I believe in you._ Kabu thought staring the tall and slender figure of Raihan at the pitch. 

”Hmh. I can’t pick a side either.” May looked thoughtful. 

”Guess we’ll see who wins this time.”

”Lee will win. He always does.” Hop was confident in his brother’s abilities.

”Hush! The match is starting!” 

”Are you two ready?” Max asked from his chair glancing to both trainers.

”Come at me with all you got, Raihan! I’ll show you that I’ve not been on a year long vacation.” Leon challenged giving himself a brisk clap on the cheeks with both hands. The look on Leon’s face became determined.

”I haven’t been idling either. Let me remind you how it is to battle the Great Raihan!” Raihan took his stance. 

”That’s what I’ve been waiting for!” Leon smirked. 

”Leon vs Raihan, three on three battle, start!” Max announced and they both threw their pokéballs out in perfect sync. Blaziken and Flygon appeared to the arena ready for action.

”Flygon! Sandstorm!” Raihan opened with his favourite weather effect. Soon the air begun swirling with sand, making the visibility worse and hindering the opposing fire pokémon.

”Blaziken, High Jump Kick!”

”Coming in from right, dodge!”

On the stands observers tried their best to see through the sand veil. Flygon managed to dodge the kick narrowly, which made Blaziken suffer some damage in addition to buffeting sand.

”The type advantage is not in Lee’s favour on this one.” Hop said out loud, looking serious and holding tightly onto the railing. 

”That Sandstorm surely is clever trick from Raihan.” Norman mused.

On the arena two pokémon circled each other. Raihan’s strategy seemed to be keeping the distance and using ranged attacks rather than close combat. _Smart. Blaziken can’t do much serious damage to Flygon if it doesn’t get close._ Kabu thought, knowing Blaziken’s abilities well. 

”Hang in there Flygon!” Raihan cried, when his pokémon took a hit from Blaze Kick. Sandstorm was a move he used often, but it made it harder to see pokémon out on the pitch, for his opponent and also himself. The kick had landed because Raihan hadn’t seen where Blaziken was attacking from. _I better finish this round before the storm drops._

”Flygon! Dragon Breath! Keep out of Blaziken’s range!”

”Blaziken, get close when the breath runs out!” Leon ordered, aiming for the small time frame Flygon needed to inhale before launching another burst of purple fire.

”Now! Brave Bird!”

”Dodge down! Earth Power!” 

On the last second Flygon managed to slide under Blaziken’s attack and twirl around, launching boulders up from the ground under Blaziken. The red bird lost its footing and stumbled falling on the ground. With great determination it lifted back to its feet, but the swirling sand buffeted it back to the ground.

”Blaziken is unable to battle! Point to Raihan!” Max ruled, ending the first round. The sandstorm subsided.

”You know, I’ve almost missed that sandstorm.” Leon commented calling Blaziken back. Raihan flashed a smile. He knew that he had gotten lucky with the type match up this round. 

”That Blaziken of yours is fast. We had a few close calls there.” Raihan answered calling Flygon back. It had worked hard.

”Haha. That was a good warm up. Time to get serious!” Leon sent out his next pokémon.

”Come on Lee! You have to win the next one!” Hop yelled to his brother. Even though Hop seemed anxious, Leon looked calm and focused standing on the pitch.

”Don’t you worry lil bro, we’re just getting started!” Leon assured waving his hand to Hop.

”Are you scared that your brother might lose?” May teased Hop slightly, seeing how restless the boy was.

”No way! Lee has never lost to Raihan.” Hop crossed his arms and shook his head with certainty. 

”Really?” May sounded surprised. She looked over to Kabu seeking confirmation.

”That’s true. Those two have been going against each other for years, but Raihan has not managed to win a single match against Leon. There have been times he has been close, but..”

”Lee always wins.” Hop finished Kabu’s explanation. 

”Oh? That must be frustrating.” May looked over to the arena, where Duraludon and Aegislash were ready for the next round.

”But Raihan never gives up. He challenges Leon over and over again, because they are rivals.” May looked at Kabu nodding, slight smile on her face. 

”I think I’ll cheer for Raihan.” She decided, getting an approving smile from Kabu. Then they all focused back on what’s was happening on the arena. 

The second round had already begun and surprisingly both sides were focusing on defence. Aegislash was in Shield frome and Duraludon had boosted its defences with Iron Defence.

_This is going to be tough. Aegislash is a major pain with those Stance Changes._ Raihan thought. _But if I can boost Duraludon’s attack before Leon decides to go on offence.._ As is reading Raihan’s thoughts Leon ordered Aegislash to use Sword’s Dance, boosting its attack. 

_Looks like great minds think alike._ Leon thought, when he saw Duraludon use Hone Claws in turn. _So it comes to down on who makes the first move._ Leon ordered one more Sword’s Dance and immediately after that Raihan made his move.

”Duraludon, Dragon Claw!”

”King’s Shield!”

Aegislash shielded itself just in time before boosted Dragon Claw hit it.

”Sacred Sword!” Leon commanded, not giving Raihan time to strategise any more.

”Iron Defence!” Duraludon braced itself, but Aegislash’s move cut to its side, making it fall from the impact. 

”Duraludon is unable to battle! Point to Leon! Score is 1 - 1!” Max announced and Raihan called his injured pokémon back.

”Seesh, you really don’t hold back when you get serious.” Raihan commented, feeling nervousness spreading over him. The next battle would settle the match.

”Couldn’t let Hop get worried for me.” Leon said, he looked confident and somewhat relieved now that the score was even.

”Yes! That’s Lee for you!” Hop cheered on the stands, punching air.

”That was over quickly.” May was bit surprised of how effective Sacred Sword was.

”Hm. They both played it well. It was pretty much the matter of speed and Leon was faster this time.” Norman analysed scratching his chin. Kabu nodded silently. Not much Raihan could’ve done to win that round. Leon’s Aegislash was truly one troublesome pokémon.

”Is Leon going to use his Chraizard next?” May wondered. She got an answer to her question when the orange, winged beast appeared on the arena.

”I’m curious which pokémon Raihan decides to use.” Norman speculated. 

Raihan was holding a pokéball in his hand, preparing to sent out his Goodra to get type advantage again, but before he threw the ball, another ball on his hip holster opened up and a pokémon situated itself on the pitch.

”Appletun?!” Raihan was surprised to see that the green friend of his broke out of its ball the second time today. 

”Krrrrooo!” In unusual manner it already had its eyes up and it was literally growling as menacingly as it could to the opposing Charizard. Appletun looked ready to battle, not fearing the opposing pokémon despite the size difference and bad type match up. Raihan scratched back of his neck puzzled by Appletun’s initiative. 

”What’s happening? Why would Raihan use Appletun?” Hop wondered.

”Looks like Appletun came out of ball on its own.” May observed, seeing that Raihan was still holding another pokéball in his hand.

”That’s surprising.” Leon was as surprised as Raihan was to see Appletun on the arena.

”You tell me.” Raihan put the other pokéball on the holster. 

”According to the rules, you must use the pokémon that first got on the field. Switching is not allowed.” Max reminded them of the rules of this battle.

”Well, I’m using Appletun then.” Raihan said and they heard Appletun growl loudly to the Charizard, who grouched down and roared as well.

”Charizard has clearly accepted Appletun’s challenge.” Leon interpreted pokémon behaviour.

”Let’s get started then.” Raihan said trying to shake off the worry of how bad type match Appletun was for Charizard. _We’ll get through this._ The dragon trainer psyched himself up. Despite of the unfavourable situation he couldn’t help but feel fondness towards his stubborn little friend, who had decided to take things on its own paws.

”Match resumes!” Max notified everyone and on the stands Kabu shifted uneasily on his seat. _Why did you suddenly decide be so unruly?_ Kabu felt very very nervous for Raihan. It was highly possible that Appletun would quickly end up as a charred pie against Leon’s Charizard.

Charizard beat its wings and rose to air, it circled around the arena as if flexing on Appletun with its speed. Appletun turned around on its place following Charizard’s movement, still growling. Raihan had never seen Appletun act like this before, it was clearly ready to throw down. _What’s up with you today?_ But now wasn’t the time to wonder his pokémon’s thought process any further. 

Appletun was clearly in disadvantage no matter how you looked at it. Charizard had speed, strength and range, which Appletun couldn’t compete with. _But we’ve been training hard, so there must be a way to deal with this._ Raihan thought eyeing two pokémon on the field in front of him.

Unprompted, Appletun launched Energy Ball at Charizard, who looked kind of disbelieving when it hit. It didn’t do much damage, but made the flying beast clearly annoyed. Roaring Charizard did a fast fly by, batting Appletun with its tail.

”Appletun, we need to keep our cool here! That guy can roast you in a blink if you’re not careful.” Raihan instructed, slightly worried since Appletun had acted on its own.

”Krooo!” It took a sturdier stance and followed Charizard’s movements closely.

”Never thought that your Appletun would manage to aggro Charizard so easily.” Leon sounded slightly amused. His Charizard flew in front of him and peeked over its shoulder like asking for permission to act.

”Well, our opponent seems to be serious, so why don’t we get serious as well? Charizard, Flamethrower!”

”Doge!” Raihan yelled when a roaring burst of flame shot towards Appletun. _Oh no. Not fast enough._ Raihan thought beginning to panic, since there was no way his pokémon could side step fast enough. To Raihan’s surprise, instead of going sideways, Appletun bounced forward, running towards Charizard as fast as it could, dodging under the flames.

”Well done!” Raihan cheered when he realised how smart move that actually was. Charizard’s Flame Thrower came down at a slight angle, so it was way easier to dodge by running closer than trying to move sideways. 

”Quickly, use Dragon Pulse!” Appletun launched a purple beam to Charizard’s stomach, which abruptly stopped it from spewing fire. Charizard jumped back up in the air roaring with frustration.

”Let’s see if you can dodge this: Air Slash!” 

That hit Appletun so hard the green creature was flown back to Raihan’s side of the pitch. Raihan gritted his teeth, seeing the damage Appletun took from the attack.

”Recover!” The pokémon stood back up and shook its head, recovering its strength.

”Aah! This is so nerve-wrecking! Hang in there Appletun!” May exclaimed. She had both of her hands balled up to fists covering her mouth. Hop was yet again leaning bit too far over the railing, immersed in the battle. Norman grabbed on Hop’s shirt again, making sure the boy wouldn’t fall accidentally, but his eyes were trained on the arena, where Appletun did its best to avoid another Air Slash attack.

Kabu bounced his leg restlessly, hands gripping on his knees, he exerted his willpower not to jump up from his seat. _Come on buddy, you can do it! Show everyone what you’re made of._ Kabu cheered Appletun on in his mind, wishing that he could relay his message telepathically to the pokémon. 

All of the spectators groaned in unison, when Appletun took another Air Slash from Charizard. This was starting to look really bad for Raihan.

”Recover!” Raihan was racking his brain to figure out a way to defeat Leon’s Charizard. Air Slash was nearly impossible for Appletun to dodge and Recovery could only help them couple more times at best. _There is that move, but if we use it now.._

”Charizard give them another Air Slash!”

”Appletun! Jump back, now!” Appletun did as its trainer instructed and managed to avoid the brunt of the attack. _Yes! Charizard has to angle its attack down wards, because Appletun is on the ground. So it is possible to dodge! But we must also get at least one hit in before **it**._

”Smart move there. Too bad I’m not gonna let you dodge like that again.” Leon was in the zone. Raihan always made him find out new ways to instruct his pokémon.

”Dragon Pulse!” The purple beam zipped a hair past Charizard. 

”Charizard, get down low and use Flame Thrower!” Charizard dropped on the ground on four legs and launched burst of flame straight towards Appletun. This time there was no dodging it. Raihan made a quick decision.

”Counter it with Dragon Pulse!”

”KUrooo!” Purple light and red flames collided, sending sparks of light and fire flying around. Both of the trainers and Max shielded their eyes from the brightness and then a small explosion shook the gym, when both attacks overheated and cancelled each other out. 

”What’s happening? I can’t see nothin’!” Hop leaned even more dangerously over the railing trying to spot battling pokémon through the smoke that now covered the area. Soon they could make out outlines of trainers and two still standing pokémon on the pitch.

Raihan squinted his eyes waving off the smoke, trying to see how the explosion had affected Appletun. It had slid backwards from the power of the blast, there were skid marks on the ground. Leaves on Appletun’s back were slightly singed, but otherwise the pokémon seemed to be okay.

”Still on your feet buddy?” He asked the pokémon, who turned around to nod at him and then back facing the opponent. Charizard had tumbled back from the power of the blast as well, but it seemed like it had taken more damage from that than Appletun.

”Charizard are you okay?” The orange lizard got up and roared, still willing to continue the battle.

”Great! Time to finish this! Hyper Beam!” Leon instructed and Charizard begun charging up the attack. As soon as Raihan saw this, he knew that this might be their only chance to victory.

”Appletun, Draco Meteor, now!” 

”KuuuurOOOOOOO!” Appletun concentrated its energy, creating a tear in the air above the arena. Through the portal flew four massive meteors heading straight towards Charizard, who was still charging its attack. There was another rumbling explosion, when meteors hit and partly readied Hyper beam went off, creating even more dust and smoke in the air, blocking the visibility from everybody.

It took few minutes before the air was clear enough to see again. The meteors had left deep dents on the ground and Hyper Beam had blasted off a piece of the concrete wall. Laying on its back in a meteor imprint, was Leon’s Charizard, unconscious.

”Charizard is unable to battle! Raihan wins 1-2!” Max announced.

As soon as Max started making the announcement, Kabu jumped up from his seat and swung his leg over the railing.

”Uncle Kabu?!” May sounded alerted seeing how the man manoeuvred himself to hang over the railing and dropped on the ground. The stands were couple of meters higher than the arena and any normal person would use the stairs, but Kabu didn’t care. He was completely focused on getting to Raihan as fast as possible. 

_He won!_ Finally, after years and years of trying. Kabu couldn’t have been happier for his young friend. He ran over to the pitch where Raihan had rushed over to barely standing Appletun and was swirling it around wildly.

”Raihan!” 

Hearing his name being called. Raihan stopped mid spin and turned around. When he saw Kabu running towards him, his face split into the biggest grin and he took Appletun under his arm, spreading the other one out to receive a bone crushing hug, when Kabu collided with him.

”You did it!” ”I won!” 

They spoke at the same time and both were all smiles. They made eye contact and suddenly Raihan was so happy that he felt his eyes water. He lowered his head trying to hide the tears. The second time today he received an affectionate headbutt from Kabu. 

”Congrats.” Kabu said voice full of emotion. Then he pulled back and bonked Appletun on the head as well. Raihan giggled through his sniffles when Appletun gave Kabu a lick on the nose. 

”I have no clue what got into you today, but well done.” Kabu praised the pokémon patting its head. Then Kabu positioned himself on Raihan’s side and crouched down wrapping his arms securely around Raihan’s tights.

”Hold on to my shoulder.”

”Wha-? What are you do-?” Raihan sputtered, when Kabu suddenly lifted him up on his shoulder. Raihan reflexively grabbed on Kabu’s left shoulder when he was hauled up partly sitting on Kabu’s right shoulder. On the other hand he still held Appletun tightly.

”Kurooo!” The pokémon sounded surprised as well. It had probably never been lifted this high from the ground. _He’s strong.._ Raihan hadn’t expected that Kabu would be strong enough to lift him. 

”Good match. Your Appletun really pulled it through.” Leon came over to congratulate his rival. Even though he had lost, it had been a good match and there was nothing Leon could have done differently to win. 

”Thanks. You really surprised us, didn’t you buddy?” Raihan smiled to Leon and planted a quick smooch on Appletun’s back. It tried to lick him, but couldn’t turn its head back enough.

”I can’t believe you actually beat Lee!” Hop came running to te pitch as well. He didn’t look too disappointed, even Leon had lost. Raihan laughed.

”I can hardly believe it myself.” 

”Congratulations! What a match.” Norman arrived with May in tow to stand on the growing circle around Raihan. Max joined them as well. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

”I have to admit, that was one of the most exciting battles I have seen in my life.”

”Kabu, can you let me down now?” Raihan asked, he begun feeling slightly embarrassed being held above others like that. Kabu complied and set him and Appletun down gently. 

After that Leon came to give him a bro hug, even after losing he was able to be happy for his friend. Raihan got many pats on his back from Norman and Max. May gave him a hug as well. Everything felt kind of surreal. _I won! If only this was an official match._

”Rai why are you crying?” Leon asked tilting his head questioningly.

”I’m not crying.” Raihan denied wiping wetness from his eyes. ”Just there’s so much dust in the air..” 

”I heard from uncle Kabu, that this has been a goal of yours for a long time?” May sounded empathetic and she was smiling. Raihan just nodded, suddenly he felt really tired.

”You can go rest for a while. You and your pokémon deserve it. We’ll clean up the arena.” Norman said. Others were nodding in agreement. 

”Leon too. You can take a break.” Leon shook his head.

”I’ll help with the cleaning as well. It helps me process things.” He smirked, despite of feeling the sting from the loss. 

Others begun cleaning the pitch and Raihan headed to the changing room. He put Appletun back in its ball and lay down on the bench closing his eyes for a moment. _I’ll heal them up after I rest my eyes for a sec.._ Raihan thought and drifted to sleep without noticing.   
_____________

Cleaning up the gym took some time, but together they managed to fill half of the meteor holes and sweep the stands clean from the dust and sand. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do to the damaged wall. 

”So sorry about that Norman.” Leon apologised.

”Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll get someone to repair it tomorrow.” Norman patted Leon’s shoulder.

”I’m done with this side. Is Raihan still resting?” Kabu came down from the stands holding a broom in his hand.

”Why don’t you go and check on him? We’ll take care of the rest.” Leon promised taking the broom from the older man. Kabu looked questioningly to Norman, who nodded.

Kabu found Raihan asleep on a bench. He lay on his back legs hanging over the end, left arm hung over the side and right rested on his stomach. Silently Kabu stepped closer and sat on the bench opposite, looking at the peacefully sleeping trainer.

_”What about you? What do you think?”_ Raihan’s question from this morning popped on Kabu’s head when he let his gaze wander over Raihan’s face. _That I wish I never noticed how long your eyelashes are.. Or how you nose scrunches up when you smile. Or how damn dazzling blue your eyes are.. Cause if I hadn’t noticed.. I probably wouldn’t have fallen for you._

Kabu sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he opened them again, his gaze wandering back to Raihan’s resting features. Very slowly and deliberately, he pulled out his phone. After an internal struggle, he opened the camera and made sure that the flash was off, before taking a picture. 

After putting his phone away, Kabu took his towel, folded it and extremely carefully placed it under Raihan’s head as a pillow without waking him. Then he took the ball holsters from the bench and proceeded as quietly as possible, to treat pokémon inside with the potions he had left.

__________

Raihan heard Appletun gurgling happily through his dream. In a half awake sate, he quickly sat up looking around the changing room.

”Did you break out of your ball again?” He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

”I let them out this time.” Suddenly Raihan was more awake. He saw Kabu sitting on the other bench Appletun on his lap. The pokémon looked very pleased with itself, nuzzling against the fire trainer. Duraludon and Flygon were also resting outside their balls, completely healed from the match against Leon.

”You healed them? Thanks.”

”Don’t mention it.”

”Did I sleep long?”

”An hour or so.”

”I meant just to rest my eyes a little.” Raihan felt oddly embarrassed, he had meant to help with the clean up. Kabu smiled.

”Sometimes that happens.” Raihan chuckled. He put his hand down on the bench, where it touched something soft. It was Kabu’s towel. _But why?_

”Ah, can you toss that over? Thanks.” Kabu caught it from the air. Then he stood up handing Appletun over.

”We should get going, the others are probably waiting.” Raihan found his pokéballs and called pokémon back inside, before following after Kabu, still slightly wondering about the towel.


	18. The Growlithe Statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Glimpses. Thank you everyone for kudos, bookmarks and wonderful comments, those really gave me more motivation to work on this fic. I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Chapter 18: The Growlithe Statue**

”Let’s take a break, I don’t want to faint because of the heat again.” Raihan suggested when they arrived at the beach during their jog. Kabu nodded and both men slowed down on the shore. 

Caroline had practically chased them out of the house, since she didn’t want extra people around when she prepped food for barbecue later on the day. Only help she accepted was from May. Norman and Max hadn’t needed help with fixing terrace furniture either, so with nothing else to do Raihan and Kabu had decided to go for a run.

”Catch.” Kabu tossed Raihan a water bottle, he had materialised form his backpack. Raihan caught it easily and took a swig.

”This is still cold.” Raihan was pleasantly surprised. Kabu smiled shortly drinking from his own bottle. Raihan plopped down on the sand, facing the open sea. A slight breeze blew against his face, drying the shimmer of sweat on his forehead. The young man enjoyed the scenery, blindingly blue water lapped over the white sand and few odd wisps of could drifted over the sky. 

”I’ll miss this view.” Kabu stated looking over the horizon. Raihan looked at the older man, shielding his eyes from the sun. His expression was serene and there was even a slight smile on Kabu’s lips. The shirt he was wearing pressed against the man’s chest and stomach in the wind, outlining a quite nice figure. Raihan didn’t dare to stare very long, so he turned back.

”Me too.” Raihan mumbled, but the scenery wasn’t the first thing on his mind. 

Kabu slung his backpack on the ground and kicked off his running shoes. Balancing on one leg and then another he pulled off his socks, ending up barefooted on the sand.

”Wanna join me?” He asked Raihan, before beginning to head in the water. 

”Sure.” The younger man planted the bottle in the sand and got rid of his footwear as well. Together they waded in the warm water, Raihan walking a bit behind Kabu, until the water reached over Kabu’s knees. 

”Be careful not to trip.” The older man warned, when Raihan decided to go just a little deeper.

”Don’t worry, old man. I’m watching where I’m goi-IIIH?!” Raihan made a comical leap towards the shore, when he felt something touch his calf. 

”What happened?”

”Something touched my leg.” Raihan shivered, he hated when something unidentified touched him under water. Subconsciously he got closer to Kabu.

”Oh, that’s just a Luvdisc. We saw them all the time, back when we used to come here with Norman and Caroline.” Kabu was trying to hide his smile. Raihan’s reaction to innocent pink pokémon had been so dramatic.

”Do not laugh at me. It gives me the heebie-jeEEEBIES! WHEN SOMETHING DOES THAT!” Raihan practically launched out of the water, when he felt something graze past his legs again. Looking for safety Raihan grabbed onto Kabu.

”If you really are so scared of them, maybe I should carry you to shore?” Kabu teased, clearly amused of how dramatically Raihan reacted to the pokémon, who were schooling around them.

”I’m not scared, I just don’t like-eeh?” Raihan’s explanation was cut off, when Kabu effortlessly manoeuvred him on fireman carry over his shoulders.

”Whatever you say.” Kabu agreed with amusement on his voice, beginning to wade back to the shore. 

”I was about to say that I just don’t like how it feels.. Isn’t this a bit dramatic?”

”You’re dramatic. Jumping all over and screaming, because you’re scared of cute water pokémon.” 

”For the third time, old man. I’m NOT scared.” Raihan kept running his mouth, because he was afraid of where his thoughts were about to go, if he would stop focusing on this pointless conversation. 

”Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone, your secret is safe with me.” Kabu went on, purposefully misunderstanding what Raihan was saying. 

”And we’re here.” He let Raihan down on the warm sand. 

”… Thanks, I guess.” Raihan said quietly scratching his neck and looking down. His heart was still pounding so loudly, that he was sure Kabu could hear it. He didn’t even dare look the older man in the eye, because he didn’t trust himself to be able to act nonchalant. Then Raihan just turned around and went to put on his shoes, completely missing a very complicated expression on Kabu’s face.

”We should head back and see if we’re allowed to help with anything, before the other guests arrive.” Kabu said collecting his backpack from the ground.

”I promised to get Leon and Hop, you know how they are with directions.” Raihan told and Kabu nodded understanding exactly what the younger man meant.

”Let’s get going then.” He said and they jogged back to the house.

****

”Caroline, you have outdone yourself with the food as always, everything is delicious!” Professor Birch complimented. She smiled happily, clearly pleased to hear that.

”Have you tasted the salad yet?” She offered the dish to professor.

”It goes really well with the sausages.” Norman told, when he saw Birch hesitating. With that pitch the professor added a generous amount on his plate.

Everyone sat around a table on the terrace. Leon and Hop had found their way to the house without problems this time, since Raihan had gone to get them. Birch had driven in from Littleroot Town and from the tire marks on the ground one could see that his injured knee hadn’t affected his driving style. Norman and Caroline were enjoying their host duties and the atmosphere was relaxed and homely. 

The discussion on the table traveled from subject to another, but it inevitably turned to pokémon since Max and professor Birch both worked in research and all the rest of them were trainers. 

”I would like to research more how the regional differences in pokémon forms are affected by the environment, but at my age branching out for Galar or Alola might be too much.” Birch told of his plans.

”I see. Regional variations are indeed interesting.” Max agreed adjusting his glasses.

”I would loooove to have Galarian Ponyta in my team. They’re so pretty!” May said dreamily. Max scoffed.

”Why I’m not surprised.”

”That’s not the only reason!” May gave an annoyed look to her little brother.

”What’s your reason then?” Leon asked, genuinely curious, since to him fire type ponyta was more exotic.

”There is a legend about them. Or a story, which I heard recently.” May told and everyone at the table focused to listen her story.

”They say, that Galarian ponyta can tell if two people are in love. It’s called Ponyta’s Blessing.” May explained. Max looked sceptical, but didn’t break in. 

”Never heard of that before.” Raihan leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. 

”If you go by the lakeside at night with the person you like and wait, a wild Ponyta will appear. With its psychic abilities it can sense how deep your love for the others person is. If it touches you both with its horn, it means your love will last. If it touches only one of you, it means your love is one-sided. And if it runs away, it means you two are not going to work out.” As May went on with her story, Raihan felt how his pulse rose when memories flashed in his mind. He glanced over the table to Kabu, whose face had turned completely blank. 

”Pfth. Pokédex only says that Galarian Ponyta can tell if someone is evil or not. Nothing about this romantic nonsense.” Max remarked.

”I think I’ve heard Sonja tell me something similar to May’s story. It’s been years though.” Leon recalled.

”Oh, young Max. There are many examples of how pokémon are said to predict human relationships.” Birch said smiling to young man’s disdain.

”I know one!” Hop slapped both of his hands on the table and bounced up from his seat.

”Let’s hear it.” May said, eager to hear more.

”There was this one bloke in Hammerlocke who wanted to give an Applin to his girlfriend, who was going overseas to study. He said that giving an Applin to someone you like guarantees that you’ll be together forever. Bit sappy if you ask me.” Hop ended his story crossing his arms and sitting back down.

”I think that’s sweet.” Caroline said smiling. 

”Hey Raihan. Who gave you your Appletun? You said it was an Applin when you got it.” Leon asked leaning over the table to see Raihan at the other end. Raihan hadn’t heard the Applin story before either, and was mentally very unprepared for the question.

”I - got it from a friend.” He answered slowly trying to wrap his head around the new information. ”I don’t think they meant anything special by giving it though..” He added lightly, trying to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. _Did Kabu know about this?_

”You sure?” Leon arched his eyebrows, grinning to his friend.

”Pretty sure.” On the other end of the table, Kabu let silently out a breath he had been holding. _I’m glad he doesn’t think anything of it._ He thought, but in his heart Kabu felt a sting of disappointment. Which he immediately tried to bury as deep as possible. _It’s better this way.._

”There is at least one more love related pokémon fact, which has been proven also scientifically to be true.” Professor Birch spoke. Most of the table gave professor their full attention.

”This is probably most commonly known, since even pokédex mentions how Luvdisc like to swim around loving couples. There is also an old tradition where people give Luvdisc as gifts in same fashion as Hop told about Applin in Galar.” Birch explained. 

”At least that’s scientifically proven.” Max muttered. 

_Loving couples?_ Raihan had a flashback to his moments of horror earlier in the day, caused by the pokémon in question. _But that doesn’t make sense._ He glanced to Kabu, who had been very quiet during the whole conversation. It was impossible to discern anything from Kabu’s face and unfortunately for Raihan, he noticed him looking at his direction. Panicing Raihan looked quickly away and to his dismay saw that Leon had noticed this. He decided to ignore Leon’s knowing smirk and focused on his food for a change.

”We still see Luvdisc every time we go to the beach. Right honey?” Norman asked his wife. Caroline smiled and nodded.

”Every time. However, there is a one pokémon which has more meaning to us.” She said and got up from the table. She went inside the house and came back shortly after putting something small on the table.

”I’m surprised you still have this.” Norman said, picking up a crudely made stone carving of Beautifly. Raihan recognised that it was made from lava stone, like the Growlithe statue Kabu’s father had given to him. Raihan patted his pocket to make sure the statue hadn’t fallen out. He had kept it with him since he was afraid that Kabu might accidentally see it if he left it in their room. For some reason he felt bit guilty about having the statue, even it had been Kabu’s father who gave it to him.

”Of course I have it!” Caroline held it out for everyone to see. ”This reminds me of how we started dating.” She smiled at her husband, who sheepishly smiled back. 

”I remember when we made those statues with Kabu. We must have been fifteen?” Norman tried to remember. Kabu nodded confirming his friend’s memory.

”Why is Beautifly so significant?” Leon asked.

”Oh it’s just Caroline’s favourite pokémon. The significant part is making the statue. It’s an old tradition: they say if you make a pokémon statue out of lava stone collected from Mt. Chimney, and give it to your crush, you’ll end up in relationship with them.” Norman explained. Raihan started to feel like the statue was burning a hole in his pocket.

”Well, in your case it seems to have worked.” Leon noted looking at the smiling couple on the other side of the table.

”What kind of statue you made, uncle Kabu?” May wanted to know.

”Hmh. Mine was Growlithe.”

”Who did you give it to?” Kabu let out a shot laughter hearing May’s curious tone.

”Nobody. I think it might still be in some box in my parent’s house.” 

Raihan shifted on his chair uneasily. _Why did Hideaki give this to me? I shouldn’t have something that carries so much meaning. Especially when he doesn’t even know. I need to give it back, somehow.._

—————

The afternoon turned to evening and people at the terrace formed smaller groups, discussing different things. Norman begun helping his wife with cleaning the table. Max and prof Birch had immersed themselves in a scientific discussion, which was impossible to follow along. Raihan sat with Hop and Kabu listening how May and Leon conversed about pokémon competitions and differences between trainers and coordinators. 

Their discussion was interesting and easy to follow and both May and Leon were very invested in it. Hop had been watching the two of them quietly for some time, clearly thinking something. The boy poked Raihan slightly on the side getting his attention. When Raihan turned to Hop, he asked in a voice, which he clearly thought was quiet enough:

”Is Lee trying to get a date with May?” Raihan didn’t need to answer since both people in question had heard Hop.

”Where did you get that from? We’re just talking.” Leon asked glancing May to get a confirmation.

”Yeah your brother is just being nice.” May nodded pointedly.

”But Raihan was nice to that fan club lady and they went on a date!” Hop argued loudly. Rihan almost spat out his drink.

”Date?” ”Fan club lady?” Kabu and May spoke over each other looking from Hop to Raihan and Leon.

”Yeah they were just talking normally and he went on a date with her that night.” Hop was determined that his conclusion was right.

”It wasn’t a date.. More like a nice chat.” Raihan felt his face heat up and with panic in his eyes he searched support from Leon. _Leon help me._

”What’s the difference?” Hop was clearly confused.

”When you ask somebody on a date you’re interested in them. But Raihan asked her out just because he wanted to know more about Kabu’s past.” Leon tried to clear the situation, but spoke more than he intended. _Shit._ Raihan begun panicking.

”How would some lady at the fan club know about uncle Kabu’s past?” May was puzzled.

”S-she said she had met him while they were in the hospital!” Raihan stuttered risking a glance at Kabu, whose face was yet again void of any emotion.

”Which reminds me.” Raihan went on, trying desperately avoid exposing himself. ”I completely forgot to tell you earlier, that she asked to say hi.. Her name is Susan.” Raihan added since, Kabu didn’t seem to remember.

”Susan?” Kabu repeated the name and then light of recognition appeared on his face.  
”I remember her. She was a sweet child. She must be on her thirties now. How was she?” Kabu asked from Raihan.

”She was good.. Complained that her fan collection would use fresher pictures of you.” Raihan told and shortly explained what he had talked with her to Kabu and the others. After that the discussion went on with May asking Hop about his plans for the future and Raihan decided to take some distance from the group.

He went to stand on the opposite side of the terrace. Leaning on the terrace banister, Raihan looked how the sun had begun setting, bathing the garden in golden light. Without thinking he pulled his Rotom Phone out of his pocket, intending to take few pictures.

”You dropped something.” Kabu grouched down to pic up the item that fell from Raihan’s pocket. Only half focusing on what was happening Raihan turned around to see what fell. To his own horror Raihan realised too late what had fallen and there was no way to prevent the catastrophe anymore.

Kabu grabbed the red piece of fabric from the ground and when he was lifting it up something from inside clonked on the flooring. Kabu reached to pick it up, but his movement halted suddenly, when he recognised the item. Kabu straightened up, turning to look at Raihan, who stood frozen on his place.

”Where.. where did you get this?” Raihan panicked completely after hearing how emotionless Kabu’s tone of voice was.

”I’m sorry!” Raihan squeaked and bolted away in a panic. Kabu and the others on the terrace looked after him dumbfounded for a second. Then Kabu clenched something tightly in his fist and ran after him.

”What happened?” Norman asked from the others. He came out just to see Kabu and Raihan sprint down the road. May, Hop and Max shrugged, as confused from from their reaction as Norman. 

”I’m going after them!” Hop declared, but was stopped by Leon grabbing his shoulder.

”Why’d you stop me Lee?” Leon sighed and looked after Raihan and Kabu, who drew continuously further away from the house.

”I think we need to let them figure this out between themselves.”

”I don’t get it. Are they fighting?” Hop looked worried. Suddenly May’s eyes got wide and she looked to Leon. Leon saw that May had realised, why Kabu and Raihan had been acting so strange the whole evening, so he just nodded. Turned out that May wasn’t the only one who had come to a conclusion.

”About time those two had a talk.” Professor Birch said smiling and nodding his head, looking satisfied. Norman frowned.

”I’m with Hop. I don’t quite understand what is happening.” 

May put her hands on his father’s shoulders and turned him around to go back inside.

”They probably tell us when they get back.” She said smiling mysteriously.

______

Raihan ran fast and not paying attention to where, until he arrived back at the beach and slumped down on the sand, hugging his knees and hiding his face in his hands. Raihan stayed like this until he heard footsteps getting closer and somebody sat beside him.

”I fucked it up, Leon.” Raihan said voice cracking, not looking up. ”I knew I should have hidden it somewhere. But his dad gave it to me and I just… I wanted to keep it with me. I-I didn’t know what it meant. When I realised I wanted to give it back, but there wasn’t a good time and then Hop -”

”So it was my dad..”

Raihan jolted up, realising to his horror that Kabu was sitting next to him, still holding the statuette in his hand. Raihan couldn’t run anymore, so he just hid behind his hands. Carefully and gently Kabu moved in front of Raihan and peeled Raihan’s hands from his face.

”Let’s talk?” The older man suggested. Raihan nodded quietly and shifted to crosslegged position. Kabu was on his knees in front of him, still gently holding his hands. They were both quiet for a moment and then begun speaking at the same time.

”I-” Kabu begun. ”I like you.” Raihan blurted out. He really couldn’t take it anymore. 

There was a bewildered look on Kabu’s face, but then it turned sad. 

”As friends? I like you too.” Raihan shook his head and squeezed Kabu’s hands in his own.

”No, I like you more than that. As in I have feelings for you..” Raihan voice faltered when he saw the look on Kabu’s face. There was a depth of pain he never imagined to see in Kabu’s eyes, but despite that the older man was smiling.

”You.. You should find someone your age. Your fans would be disappointed if you’d end up with someone like me.” 

Raihan’s heart sank upon hearing Kabu’s words. 

”I knew it.” Raihan felt a lump growing in his throat. ”I figured you wouldn’t feel like that about me. I’m so stupid. I didn’t want to tell you because I was scared that it will ruin things, and I was right. Forget I ever said anything.”

Raihan tried to pull his hands free, but Kabu held them tight. 

”I can’t.” Kabu’s voice was full of emotion, but Raihan couldn’t bring himself to look Kabu in the eye. He kept staring at their hands. Slowly Kabu placed the Growlithe statue on Raihan’s palm and closed his fingers around it. 

”I’d like you to have it.” He said slowly. Raihan didn’t quite comprehend why Kabu was suddenly acting like this. _Why? Didn’t he reject me already?_

Then Kabu moved next to Raihan and enveloped him in a tight hug. Raihan wrapped his arms around Kabu’s back holding the statue securely in his fist. Kabu was warm and his shoulders were steady. Raihan closed his eyes, losing his fight against tears, wishing he would never need to let go. 

Kabu spoke close to Raihan’s ear. He sounded hesitant and almost scared.

”If.. If you’re sure you really have feelings for me.. Then.. We could try to figure things out?”

Raihan’s poor heart skipped a beat and started soaring again. _Does that mean?_

”I’m sure.” Raihan managed and felt how Kabu hugged him even tighter. After a while they both pulled back and looked each other in the eyes. Kabu took Raihan’s hands to his once more and smiled in a way that made Raihan feel warm and fuzzy.

Still sniffling younger man tried to wipe tears away with the back of his hand. Kabu let go of Raihan’s other hand and placed his own gently on the side of Raihan’s face, wiping away tears with his thumb. 

”Does this mean you like me?” Raihan asked wanting to get rid of the last gnawing doubt in his head.

”You have no idea how much.” Kabu’s voice was rough, quiet and full of emotion. Raihan’s heart skipped a beat again. Despite of that he couldn’t help but tease the other man a bit.

”Why don’t you give me a hint then?” 

Kabu’s hand slid from Raihan’s cheek behind the younger man’s neck and gently Kabu pulled Raihan closer to himself. Raihan forgot to breathe when the look in Kabu’s eyes locked him on the spot. Their lips met and Raihan got a bit more than just a hint.

*****

**Epilogue**

It was getting dark outside, Hideaki placed two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table and sat on the sofa next tho his wife. They were watching tv.

”Thank you dear.” Kotoe thanked nestling against her husband on the sofa. Hideaki just smiled and wrapped his hand around her shoulders. Their cozy moment was disturbed by a notification from Kotoe’s phone.

”Who’s it from?” Hideaki asked, seeing how a soft smile bloomed over his wife’s face.

”Do you remember when Kabu brought Raihan over?”

”Yes. They seemed to get along well. Why?”

”That stubborn son of ours finally gave in.” Kotoe said handing the phone over to Hideaki, who grabbed his reading glasses from the table before properly looking at the message.

There was a picture of the Growlithe statue on Raihan’s hand and a text.  
 **I think he is just the right age.**

Hideaki looked at his wife smile plastered on his face. Kotoe smiled as well and received her phone back. Hideaki put his glasses back to the table and wrapped his arm around Kotoe’s shoulders once more squeezing her warmly. Kotoe rested her head on Hideaki’s shoulder and begun typing an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit of a cliche to end things with a kiss in the sunset, but well.. Took me very long to get this chapter finished since I became very critical of my writing, because I wanted the last chapter to be good. At the end I think I'm satisfied with it and maybe someday I'll return to write it better, but for now this is it.
> 
> Thank you once more for reading, kudos and comments!


End file.
